


harry est de lou (harry's lou); manada brac #18

by mexprimer (mon_inspiration)



Series: manada brac. [18]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, M/M, Shifter Harry, Shifters, Top Harry, Top Louis, Vampires, harry tops, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, larry versatil, louis tops, stylinson
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 18:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18078518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mon_inspiration/pseuds/mexprimer
Summary: Louis Tomlinson siempre pasó suavemente por la vida, sólo se divertía y cuidaba de su hermano menor, Taylor. Él disfrutaba ser quién era, hasta que hablaba con su mamá, su propio crítico personal. Quien era feliz recordándole todos sus defectos.Harry Styles amaba a sus hermanos. El único problema era el hecho de que ellos lo molestaban sin parar acerca de su preferencia de ser el pasivo*. Ese era un doloroso tema, y uno que él deseaba olvidar.(*. Bottom. Literamente el de abajo, pero como se refiere al pasivo en una relación homosexual se traducira como pasivo.)Harry finalmente encontró a su pareja y él era perfecto en todos los sentidos. Desafortunadamente, Harry y Louis estaban llenos de auto-dudas por las burlas de sus familiares. ¿Podrán estos dos aceptar lo que son, o podrán las constantes interrupciones de sus familias, vampiros, elves que quieren quitarle la pareja a Louis evitar que tengan una vida perfecta?





	harry est de lou (harry's lou); manada brac #18

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Manada Brac.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/463535) by Lynn Hagen.. 



> Décimo octavo libro de la serie Manada Brac.  
> Escrita por Lynn Hagen.  
> Adaptación a Larry Stylinson sin fines de lucro.  
> Antes de leer recordar revisar el orden de lectura de los libros.

 

 **MANADA BRAC.  
** **HARRY ES DE LOU.**

 **L** ouis bailaba mientras limpiaba el comedor. La música era _funky*_ , estaba usando unos short tipo  _Daisy Duke*_  y la pintura de sus uñas finalmente se había secado desde cuando aplicó la última capa.

_(*. Funky tipo de jazz)_

_(*. Daisy Duke personaje interpretado por Catherine Bach en la serie de televisión los Dukes de Hazzard.)_

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan feliz en las mañanas? —Taylor zombi-caminando, salió de su recámara hacia la cocina.

—Es un hermoso día. Deberías de disfrutarlo, dormilón. —Su hermano menor movió la mano y se alejó mientras Lou trató de besar su mejilla—. Vamos a salir. Ir a un picnic en el parque.

—Cuando despierte. —Taylor bostezó, rascó su desnudo pecho y caminó adormilado de regreso a su recámara después de tomar una botella de jugo.

Louis sacudió la cabeza. Era imposible levantar al hombre antes del mediodía. Para entonces la mitad del día se habría perdido. Caminó contoneándose alrededor, levantando las latas vacías de refresco que había dejado su hermano, así como el tazón del cereal a medio comer y un plato con algo verde y pegajoso en él. El hombre era un desastre total pero él lo amaba.

Dejó los platos en el fregadero, entonces se acomodó la tanga que se había deslizado a un lado, tarareando feliz mientras llenaba con agua jabonosa el fregadero. —Esto debe remojarse durante un tiempo. —Louis tiró a la basura el plato que tenía lo que parecía un experimento científico creciendo en él. Incluso limpio le daría asco comer en él.

La canción de la radio terminó y la apagó antes de contestar el teléfono. —Hey, mamá.

—Hola, Louis. Me preguntaba si podrías detenerte en mi casa antes de que tu día comience —dijo su madre.

—Demasiado tarde. Mi día comenzó hace horas. Sabes que despierto al amanecer. El crecer como niño de granja hace que sea de esa manera. —Louis sacudía las caderas de un lado a otro, ansioso por regresar a limpiar.

De algún modo sabía que eso no iba a suceder. Cada vez que su madre hablaba sus planes cambiaban.

Su madre resopló. _«Qué poco femenina»,_ pensó. Pero así era su madre. —¿Desde cuándo eres un chico granjero? Llorabas cada vez que se te quebraba una uña. La casa estaba impecable, pero afuera el trabajo nunca se hacía.

Louis suspiró, la misma vieja canción. Su madre era un disco rayado desde que salió del closet. No estaba seguro de por qué él esperaba algo diferente ahora.

—Entonces, ¿qué era lo que necesitabas? —él cambió el tema antes de que ella empezara a hablar de cómo él debería de haber sido su hija.

Eso podría ser la verdad ante los ojos de ella, pero aun así le dolía como el infierno cuando ella se lo decía.

Lou interpretaba eso como si hubiera sido un error el embarazo.

Él no era un error.

A Lou le gustaba lo que era y no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo. No quería ser una apestosa chica.

—Tengo asuntos que arreglar, pero tu hermano no puede llevarme.

Oh, Dios, una tarde con su mamá. ¿Qué había hecho mal últimamente para merecer eso?

No es que no la amara, eso estaba muy lejos de la verdad. Era el hecho de que ella hablaría sobre todas sus imperfecciones. Eso era como ser el chofer de tu propio crítico personal.

—No puedo. Tengo planes.

—Quiero verte dentro de una hora. Sin excusas. —Su madre colgó.

Maldito su hermano mayor Brian. Él sabía lo que le estaba haciendo.  _«No podía, mi culo»_. Su hermano siempre encontraba la manera de salirse de esas cosas y dejar a Louis tratar con su extraña mami.

—Maldición, maldición, doble maldición.—Bueno, necesitaba cambiarse los shorts. Su madre podría tener un ataque si él se mostraba con esos shorts tan cortos y una camiseta de tirantes. Ella sólo tendría que tratar con el esmalte en sus uñas. Le había tomado horas lograr las tres capas y el diseño perfecto, y él no se lo iba a quitar.

—Llevaré a mamá a arreglar unos asuntos. —Louis asomó la cabeza en la recámara de Taylor.

—Mejor tú que yo. —Su hermano menor gruñó y jaló las sábanas por arriba de su cabeza—. Diviértete. Tendré un sedante esperando para cuando regreses.

—Malcriado. —Louis recorrió el pasillo hacia su propia recámara. Tomó unos jeans de cadera baja y una camisa sin mangas. Se duchó y tomó su bolsa para hombres, cerrando la puerta al salir.

Rezó porque su mamá no se demorara demasiado. Sólo podía tolerarla un momento antes de querer encajar clavos en su cabeza.

Lou llegó al frente de la casa en donde había crecido y tocó la bocina. Su mamá salió quejándose acerca de la prisa que tenía y entonces empezó a hablar contra su esmalte de uñas, su preferencia sexual, su cabello, sus jeans, su preferencia sexual, su camisa, su preferencia sexual, y su trabajo.

—No veo por qué no puedes encontrar una buena chica y asentarte. Todo está en tu cabeza. Sólo cambia tu manera de pensar y te sentirás mucho mejor. Confía en mí.

Lou estaba listo para llegar a la ferretería más cercana y buscar los clavos más largos y sólo llevaba cinco minutos con ella en el carro. Él apretó los dientes como siempre lo hacía.

Discutir con ella era inútil.

Ella nunca cambiaría su manera de pensar, pero le enojaba que no pudiera aceptarlo como era.

No había nada de malo con ser gay, sin importar lo que ella dijera.

Taylor y Brad eran sus niños dorados. Ella no sabía lo gay que Taylor realmente era. El hombre lo escondía mejor que un regalo de navidad. Eso también era una vergüenza. Su hermano era muy atractivo. Por qué Taylor lo negaba constantemente iba más allá de lo que Lou entendía.

—Me gustan los hombres, mamá. Lamento decepcionarte ―dijo Lou por lo que parecía ser la millonésima vez. Él estaba comenzando a romper un récord alrededor de ella. ¿Cuándo lo entendería? Él no cambiaría, ni por ella ni por nadie.

—Deberías aprender algo de Brad y Taylor. Ellos son ejemplo de lo que un hombre debería de ser —ella resopló.

 _«¡Si correcto!»_  Lou quería reírse ante la equivocada percepción de ella. Brad era el único hetero y seguía encontrando a las peores mujeres del mundo.

Sí, su madre nunca dijo nada cuando Brad fue acusado de ser el  _'papá del bebé'_  por una mujer embarazada que tocaba la puerta. Oh no, Brad era perfecto.

Lou apretó las mandíbulas mientras llegaban a la ciudad, llevó a su mamá al centro comercial. Odiaba venir aquí. Siempre estaba lleno. Aunque siempre fingía indiferencia, le molestaba que todo el mundo lo mirara fijamente. Se sentía como el extraño que su mamá creía que era.

—No te atrevas a llevar esa bolsa. No quiero oír lenguas chismosas. —Su madre aferró su bolsa en el regazo, viendo fijamente a Lou.

—Es una bolsa para hombres, y está perfectamente bien el llevarla. No la voy a dejar en el carro. —Lou cerró la puerta del carro, listo para arrancarse el cabello y su día apenas comenzaba.

—Bien, pero no camines cerca de mí. No quiero que la gente crea que vienes conmigo. —Su mamá se apartó.

—Sólo apuñala mi corazón. Eso dolería menos —Lou murmuró. Ignoró al hombre que se burlaba, caminó hacia la puerta y entró. Bueno, él podía buscar una nueva colonia y spray para el cabello ya que estaba aquí.

Después de una hora, Lou se sentó en una banca frente a una pequeña fuente, deseando que su mamá se apurara. Giraba la pequeña bolsa de sus compras. Desearía que la gente pudiera aceptarlo por quien era y dejaran de verlo como si estuviera en exhibición en un zoológico.

Lou sabía que su trasero era demasiado grande, sus maneras demasiado femeninas y que caminaba muy afeminado. Hacía su mejor esfuerzo por aceptar lo que era sin importarle lo que la gente pensara de él, pero era difícil.

Había nacido de esa manera, no era algo que él hubiera elegido. Que su madre no pudiera verlo era frustrante. Él la amaba, a pesar de que ella era impertinente, y absolutamente obstinada. Lou la aceptaba tal como era. ¿Por qué ella no podía darle la misma consideración?

—Estoy lista —ella murmuró cerca de él, pretendiendo que no lo conocía. Lou se puso de pie y la siguió hacia el carro.

—Juro que oí más comentarios sobre ti de los que quisiera. Te dije que no usaras bolsa. Y ese color de uñas, ¿tenías que elegir un color tan brillante?

—Si, mamá. Lo que quieras mamá. —Lou abrió la puerta.

—No seas impertinente conmigo, jovencito. Eres un hombre, no importa lo mucho que quisieras olvidarlo.

Él no quería olvidar que era un hombre. Amaba ser uno. Si sólo ella pudiera entenderlo. La ignoró el resto del camino mientras ella seguía hablado de sus fallas.

Para cuando la dejó su autoestima estaba totalmente por los suelos. Su alegre humor de esta mañana se había ido y había sido remplazado por una agria actitud.

Quería patear algo mientras manejaba a casa. Estaba enojado y resentido por la manera en que ella actuaba con él. Se suponía que una mamá era amorosa y no de la manera en que era ella.

Lou se preparó para el trabajo y salió sin hablar con Taylor. Su hermano sólo sacudiría la cabeza y le diría cómo lamentaba todo lo que había tenido que pasar.

Eso no le ayudaría ahora. Bajó las escaleras del edificio de departamentos corriendo y se dirigió hacia su carro. Si él llegaba tarde de nuevo, su jefe lo reprendería.

Aguantar los regaños de una sola persona al día era suficiente.

🥀

Lou llegó a tiempo al trabajo y marcó la tarjeta en el reloj y limpió el mostrador. Usó unos guantes para no maltratarse el esmalte de sus uñas.  _«¿Para qué molestarme? Nunca encontraré al 'señor perfecto'»_ Quizás su madre tenía razón. Quizás él debería de tratar de encontrar a una linda chica y asentarse.

Lou se estremeció ante ese pensamiento. No tenía absolutamente nada en contra de las mujeres, pero... se estremeció de nuevo.

Quizás, después de todo, él necesitaba un sedante. Ahora estaba deprimido como el infierno. Parecía que nada estaba bien en su vida. Había estado bien esta mañana, hasta su viaje junto a su crítico personal.

Lou se quedó con la boca abierta cuando el restaurante de comidas rápidas en el que trabajaba se llenó a toda su capacidad con los hombres más grandes que hubiera visto y algunos de los más pequeños. ¿Ese chico realmente estaba usando guantes de látex azules?

Se quedó viendo con los ojos más abiertos a los hombres que entraban. No iba ninguna mujer con ellos. ¿Serían algún tipo de club o pandilla? Se veían como una pandilla de motociclistas.

De cualquier manera sería una grande.

—Quiero cinco hamburguesas, cuatro papas fritas, cuatro champiñones fritos, dos postres y una coca de dieta. —El más hipnótico hombre del mundo estaba frente al mostrador de Lou. El hombre se inclinó en el mostrador y Lou no podía respirar. Se quedó con la boca abierta, mudo como un estúpido. Lo llenaba una abrumadora necesidad de cruzar el mostrador y rodear el cuerpo del hombre frente a él. Lou parpadeó.

—¿Entendiste eso?— Oh, esa voz, tan rica, tan profunda. El hombre tenía el cabello rizado marrón y acento hispano. Lou estaba duro como roca al escuchar el mágico sonido.

Esto tenía que ser un sueño. No había manera de que alguien se viera tan bien como el chico parado frente a él. Después de pasar todo el día con su mamá, no había manera de que su suerte cambiara de esa manera.

Lou tenía la urgencia de limpiarse la baba en su mentón mientras el hombre lo veía fijamente. Rezaba por realmente no estar babeando. Lou se mortificaría si lo estuviera.

—Creo que freíste su cerebro —dijo el hombre más alto que Lou hubiera visto y le sonrió—. Acércate un poco, Harry.

El hombre de cabello ondulado giró los ojos ante el hombre alto. Lou quería cruzar el mostrador y subir en el cuerpo del hombre de cabello suave.

El aliento de Lou quedó atrapado en su garganta y sentía el latido de su corazón golpear contra sus costillas cuando el hombre se acercó, movió la mano frente a Lou y dio un bajo y sexy gruñido. —Mío.

—Dios, amo mis sueños —el hombre alto se rió.

—Yo... —La boca de Lou se rehusaba a formar palabras. Sus cuerdas vocales se congelaron después de que una sola palabra logró salir.

Llevó su mano a la boca y corrió a la oficina, cerró la puerta detrás de él. Se había comportado como un completo imbécil frente al más hermoso hombre que había visto y probablemente había arruinado cualquier oportunidad que pudiera tener. Se quitó los guantes y los lanzó al suelo, llevando una mano a su boca mientras trataba de controlar su respiración.

—Abre —dijo Brian, uno de sus compañeros de trabajo, tocando la puerta. Lou rápidamente quitó la llave y giró la perilla, jaló a Brian dentro de la oficina y cerró la puerta de nuevo.

—Oh. ¡Mi Dios! Acabo de comportarme como un imbécil frente a un hombre de ensueño. —Lou tomó en un puño el frente de la camisa de Brian, sacudiendo a su amigo.

Brian palmeó sus manos alejándolas. —No sé nada acerca de esa mierda del amor entre hombres, pero estoy seguro que es como con una chica. Sólo regresa ahí y pretende que nada sucedió. Eso me funciona.

Lou abanicaba su mano frente a su cara. —No puedo. Él es la cosa más caliente sobre dos piernas, y yo sólo me quedé ahí con la boca abierta. Además mírame —Lou señaló su uniforme—. Me veo como el tonto del año en este uniforme.

—Vamos, déjame ayudarte. ¿Cuál de ellos es?

—Es el hermoso con cabello marrón rizado hasta los hombros, soñadores ojos verdes, mide un metro ochenta y cinco. Habla con acento hispano.

Lou vio curioso cómo Brian abría la puerta de la oficina. ―¿Quién habla español? Está bien, ¿quién de ustedes tiene los ojos verdes? Bien, ven aquí.

—Oh, infiernos, ¿Qué jodidos estás haciendo? —Lou jaló la camisa de Brian, tratando de que entrara a la oficina—. ¿Has perdido la cabeza?

—¿Si? —una profunda voz dijo desde afuera de la oficina.

Lou corrió hacia el escritorio y se metió debajo de él. Iba a matar a Brian. Se veía como un grasoso cocinero ahora y Brian le había hablado al hombre de sus sueños para que fuera testigo de eso. Dios, él realmente iba a matarlo y no rápidamente.

—El tipo bajo el escritorio cree que eres de ensueño —oyó que Brian repetía sus palabras. Si, él iba a colgar al traidor.

Una profunda risa retumbó en la oficina. Lou cerró los ojos ante el sonido. ¿Habría incluso oído una voz tan musical en su chico soñado?

_«Infiernos no»._

Él gritó cuando una mano se asomó bajo el escritorio. —Hola, soy Harry.

Lou seguía sentado bajo el escritorio con la boca abierta y su cerebro muerto de nuevo. ¿Qué infiernos estaba mal con él? Él nunca había actuado de esa manera antes. Claro que él nunca había encontrado a alguien tan rudo e impactante como Harry.

 _Harry._  Dios, incluso tenía un sexy nombre.

—¿Podrías salir y hablar? O puedo entrar ahí abajo, tú elije.

—Yo...

—Bien, puedo ir ahí contigo, pájaro. —El hombre se arrodilló y se arrastró bajo el escritorio, haciendo que Lou moviera su pequeño cuerpo bajo el escritorio. Literalmente ahí no había espacio.

—Yo...

—¿Hablas un idioma diferente? Está bien para mi, pájaro.

El hombre pasó sus nudillos por un lado de la cara de Lou. ―Te he buscado durante mucho tiempo. Soy Harry Styles.

Lou debió de haberse tomado el sedante y ahora seguro le estaba causando algún efecto secundario, como alucinaciones. No había manera de que ese hombre estuviera bajo el escritorio y le coqueteara.

—Yo... Yo soy Louis.

—Louis. Sí, me gusta ese nombre. —Harry sonrió y asintió—. ¿Hablas fluido el inglés? Si no, puedo aprender tu idioma.

Las cejas de Louis se juntaron y frunció el ceño. —No entiendo de lo que estás hablando.

—Ah, hablas inglés. Por un momento pensé que tendría que aprender otro idioma.

Louis empezó a reírse. —No, sólo tenía trabada la lengua. Eres muy hermoso. —Está bien, así que su cerebro estaba trabajando de nuevo. Gracias Dios—. ¿Por qué estás aquí abajo?

—Porque eres mi pareja*.

_(*. Mate, originalmente pareja, coloquialmente en el Reino Unido. Australia, Nueva Zelanda, Sudáfrica e Irlanda, se utiliza como sinónimo de amigo, como seria buddy en Estados Unidos o Pal en Escocia.)_

—¿Eso que dices es en español? —Lou preguntó.

—No, pájaro, no es español. Eres a quien eligió el destino solo para mí.

—¿Esa es tu manera de pedirme salir? Yo diría que sí. Solo un ciego tonto diría no. —Y eso no era cierto. El hombre derramaba sexualidad.

Harry se rascó el mentón. —Está bien, entonces, supongo que te pedía salir.

Louis se ruborizó, se sentía como un tímido adolescente de nuevo. —Pero no tengo nada que ponerme —bromeó. Sonrió cuando Harry tomó sus manos y estudió el esmalte en sus uñas.

Gracias a los dioses estaba usando guantes. Sus uñas estaban en impecable condición.

—¿Te pintas las uñas todo el tiempo?— Harry frunció el ceño y pasó su pulgar sobre las uñas pintadas.

Lou alejó su mano. No quería otro sermón como el que le había dado su mamá. —Si —dijo molesto.

—No lo dije como ofensa. Me gusta. —Harry se movió jalando a Lou más cerca y olfateándolo. Eso era un extraño fetiche.

Lou permitió eso, el hombre olía delicioso tan sólo con estar cerca. Miraba fijamente a Harry, viendo su enorme tamaño, nunca había estado con un hombre grande antes, le gustaba eso.

—Tengo un calambre. ¿Podemos salir de aquí abajo?— preguntó Harry.

—Lo siento, si. —Lou casi fue aplastado por Harry mientras salía. El hombre se inclinó hacia abajo y lo levantó, sacándolo. Wow, él era realmente fuerte. Bueno, lo era, pero Lou sólo pesaba un dólar, con veinte estando empapado.

—Eres muy femenino. Me gusta eso.

—No soy una chica, no quiero ser una chica y nunca deseé ser una chica. —Lou colocó sus manos en sus caderas y miró a Harry. Ya había tenido suficiente de eso. No necesitaba a nadie más diciéndole eso.

—No, no es lo que quise decir. Eres muy delicado, frágil y pequeño. Infiernos, ¿estoy jodiéndola, verdad?

Lou se rió. —Sé lo que querías decir. —Y era un alivio ver que Harry estaba tan nervioso como él lo estaba. Eso hacía que el gran hombre se viera más alcanzable.

—Estoy feliz por ambos. Ahora, ¿te molestaría traer tu culo aquí y ayudar con esa pandilla?— Su jefe preguntó desde el marco de la puerta. Mierda, Lou había olvidado que el mundo existía fuera de este cuarto.

Harry gruñó bajo, y Lou levantó la vista con curiosidad.

—Mío —le gruñó al jefe de Lou.

—Como sea. Sólo déjalo regresar a su trabajo. —Su jefe los dejó solos. Lou se giró y le sonrió a Harry.

—No, no la has jodido. ¿Puedes recogerme después del trabajo? —Lou tomó la mano de Harry, una sensación de hogar lo inundó. No quería soltar la gran mano.

Lou estaba un poco sorprendido cuando Harry lo envolvió en sus fuertes brazos. No imaginaba ni por su vida por qué no protestaba. —Puedo quedarme hasta que estés listo para salir, pájaro.

Lou mordió su labio inferior, la excitación burbujeaba al pensar que ese hermoso hombre realmente estaba interesado en él. Olvidó cualquier razón que pudiera tener para protestar al ver esos ojos verdes. —No, puedo tener problemas si te quedas. A las seis está bien.

—Entonces a las seis. —Lou gimió cuando Harry lo levantó y le plantó un suculento beso en los labios. Niño, el hombre podía besar. Envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Harry y los brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry.

—Pájaro, por favor, no me tientes de esa forma. —La boca de Harry lo cubría hambriento, besándolo con una pasión que causaba que la cabeza de Lou girara y entonces Harry se apartó.

Se sentía como una puta, haciendo eso en la oficina de su jefe, pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente para detenerse.

—Seis —Harry repitió antes de dejar a Lou en trance como había sucedido antes. El hombre era  _taaan_  encantador.

Lou salió de la oficina y regresó al mostrador. Realmente no oía nada de lo que le decían. Sus ojos buscaron y encontraron los ojos verdes esmeralda. Harry le dio un guiño y le sonrió.

El corazón de Lou daba un latido extra con cada sexy sonrisa y ¡estaban dirigidas a él! ¿Podría aguantarse hasta las seis?

—¿Hola? —Alguien tronó los dedos frente a su cara—. Dije que quiero una hamburguesa con queso y papas fritas. —El hombre le sonrió a Lou y entonces a Harry. ¿Quién era ese hombre?

—¿Algo más? —Lou logró decir, odiando que su sesión de ver de soslayo fuera interrumpida.

—Si, nos vemos en la cena —se rió—. Mi cocina es mejor que la tuya.

Lou vio al hombre con el sombrero de vaquero. ¿Eso era en serio? —Aquí se sirve comida rápida. Nosotros no cocinamos, la calentamos.

Otro hombre con el cabello largo y negro hasta la cintura se reía. —Quiero lo que George pidió. Y esperaré con ansias la cena.

¿Lou se perdió de algo? Todos en el cuarto lo veían, se sentía como si estuviera fuera del pequeño secreto. Pasó los siguientes cuarenta y cinco minutos atendiendo las órdenes de ellos.

Finalmente, él fue capaz de tomar un respiro. El área del comedor se desocupó y Lou trabajó en limpiarla.

Giró los ojos cuando oyó un zumbido. Lou sacó el teléfono celular de su clip y revisó el identificador. Justo con quien no quería hablar ahora. —Hola, Mamá.

—Hice la cena para Taylor. Necesito que vengas después del trabajo por ella. — _«Hola, ¿Qué acerca de él?»_

—No puedo, tengo una cita.

—Tonterías, la jovencita puede esperar. Te esperaré. No dejaré que se eche a perder.

—No esperes. Tienes a Brad para eso.

—Louis William Tomlinson. No te atrevas a usar ese tono con tu viuda madre. —Lou repitió las mismas palabras sin voz al mismo tiempo en que ella lo hizo. El señor sabía que ella lo había dicho suficientes veces.

—Bien, iré por eso. No quiero que molestes a Brad mientras hace otro bebé.

La voz de su madre aumentó en crueldad. —Al menos él lo hace. —Ella colgó.

Lou incrédulo veía el teléfono. Su mamá no podría ganar el concurso de la madre del año, pero nunca había sido tan cruel antes. Podía sentir el ardor de las lágrimas en sus ojos amenazando con fluir.

¿Qué estaba mal con ella últimamente? Estaba peor cada vez que él tenía contacto con ella.

Lou empujó el teléfono de regreso en su lugar, limpiándose los ojos mientras limpiaba el área el comedor. Suponía que la cena con todo el mundo no se llevaría a cabo. Lou levantó la vista hacia el reloj. Aún le quedaba un poco de tiempo antes de terminar. Quizás Harry podría darle otra oportunidad, darle un pase por lluvia*.

_(*. Rain check, es un nuevo boleto que se entrega cuando el juego de beisbol se suspende por lluvia: ahora se usa para referirse a cualquier acuerdo que se tiene que suspender y que se espera reprogramar con otra fecha.)_

Lou esperaba ser lo suficientemente afortunado para mantener la atención de alguien como Harry. Él no era feo pero el vivir con su madre había afectado su autoestima.

Lo sabía, pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse de esa manera. Lou pensó en esos grandes ojos verdes, esos cincelados músculos y esa perfecta cabeza y cabello.

 _Sólo una oportunidad más,_ eso es todo lo que quería.

🥀

Harry estaba sentado en su motocicleta viendo a Louis limpiar el piso. Sí, se estaba comportando como un acosador, pero no podía permitirse dejar a su pareja. Se inclinó hacia adelante cuando vio el dolor en la cara de su pareja después de colgar su teléfono.

¿Qué estaba mal con su pajarito?

Harry estaba tentado a ir con él, pero no quería meter a Louis en problemas. Podría encargarse financieramente de él, pero no quería asustar al pequeño hombre demandando que renunciara y se fuera a casa con él.

Harry lo tomaría con calma. Su pareja después de todo era humano. Louis no sabía nada acerca de shifters... o vampiros... o Elves. ¿Su hermosa pequeña pareja saldría corriendo gritando?

—¿Sabes que hay leyes contra acosar a las personas?— su hermano Dagon bromeó.

—¿Estás vigilándome? —Harry preguntó mientras sus ojos seguían a su pareja mientras recorría el área del restaurante. No podía verlo lo suficiente.

—Lo sabes.

Harry le sonrió a su hermano menor. Él amaba a Tryck y a Dagon, pero ellos nunca lo entendieron.

Se burlaban demasiado de él por dejar que los hombres lo jodieran. Ellos lo decían con amor, pero aun así le dolía. Él sabía que Tryck y Dagon no lo hacían con mala intensión, pero ellos no tenían idea de cuánto realmente le lastimaba.

Ambos lo hacían sentir menos hombre por eso. Algo que él nunca se molestó en decirles. ¿Por qué causar problemas? Tryck odiaba hablar acerca de emociones y Dagon siempre se encogía de hombros. Entonces de nuevo, ¿cuál sería el caso?

—Él es un chico atractivo —Dagon alabó a su pareja.

—Gracias. —Harry estaba de acuerdo al cien por ciento. Su pareja era un hombre atractivo. Tenía el cabello castaño claro, en un suave flequillo sobre su frente, y se veía esponjoso. Su pareja tenía los ojos más azules que hubiera visto, simplemente magnífico. Louis sólo medía un metro sesenta y uno y pesaba cincuenta kilos, quizás cincuenta y cinco.

Sonrió mientras veía a su pareja contonearse por el cuarto. Harry tenía razón, era muy femenino. Pero lo encendía. Amaba la pintura de uñas y esperaba pasar muchas noches viéndolo pintárselas.

Harry mentalmente gruñó ante la imagen.

—Camina como una chica —Dagon se rió.

Harry gruñó hacia su hermano. —No te atrevas a hablar así de él. —Una cosa era que se burlaran de él y otra que jugaran con su pareja. Los hermanos eran una maldición si él tenía decisión en eso.

No permitiría que nadie lo insultara. Su instinto protector lo golpeó y Harry estaba listo para golpear el culo de Dagon por sus palabras.

—Hey, Harry, era sólo una broma. Realmente se ve como un tipo muy agradable.

Harry no quería oír eso. Vio a su pareja salir y estaba feliz de tener una excusa para alejarse de su hermano. Dagon lo había enojado y Harry no quería hablar con él ahora.

Harry encendió la motocicleta, ignorando a Dagon mientras se alejaba, estacionándose al lado del carro de su pareja mientras su pareja lo abría. —¿Olvidaste nuestra cita?—Sonrió al ver la bolsa para hombres en su hombro. Eso era muy conmovedor.

Vio la cara de Louis iluminarse cuando vio a Harry y entonces su expresión se perdió. Debió de haber sido por la anterior llamada.

—No puedo ir. Tengo que ir a casa de mi mamá y recoger la cena para mi hermanito.

—¿Eso es todo? Puedo ir contigo. —Harry se rió ante lo trivial del problema. Su pequeño hombre lo había preocupado por un momento. Por un segundo temió que Louis hubiera cambiado de opinión. Eso no hubiera sido un buen presagio para Harry.

El pánico se formó en la cara de su pareja, levantó las manos y las movió frente a él. —No, no puedes ir.

Otro pensamiento se le ocurrió a Harry y se enojó. Se bajó de la motocicleta y se puso de pie en todo su metro ochenta y cinco de altura. —¿Te avergüenzas de mi?

—¡Infiernos, no! Marcharía gritando a todo el mundo que eres mío si tuviera elección. Temo que conozcas a mi mamá. —Su pareja se apoyó en el carro y vio a Harry con ruego en su mirada mientras jugaba con su bolsa.

—¿Ella está enferma? ¿Inválida? Puedo manejar eso. Nunca deberías de avergonzarte de tu madre.

—No conoces a mi mamá —Louis murmuró.

—Entonces déjame conocerla. Vamos, sube conmigo.

Louis le sonrió y el corazón de Harry se saltó un latido. Esa hermosa sonrisa sólo aumentaba la belleza de su pareja. —¿Cómo se supone que le llevaría la cena de Taylor? ¿Amarrada a mi espalda?

—Buen punto. Correcto, entonces te seguiré. —No renunciaría. Ella no podía ser tan mala como él la hacía parecer. Harry sabía cómo mostrar su encanto, especialmente considerando que ella era la madre de su pareja.

—Será agradable que la conozcas —dijo Louis mientras entraba a su carro y cerraba la puerta. Está bien, ahora Harry estaba curioso como el infierno.

Manejaron durante quince minutos y tomaron la siguiente salida. Harry disfrutó el viaje, aunque le preocupó ver a su pareja girar abruptamente. ¿El chico sabría manejar? Harry entró a un camino de tierra, siguiendo a su pareja a una pequeña granja. Se estacionó detrás de Louis, admirando la vista. Hombre, su pareja tenía un buen trasero.

Louis salió del carro y toda su conducta cambió. Su cara era una máscara y caminaba tenso y derecho, y apenas si miraba a Harry.

Harry llegó al lado de Louis justo cuando él tocó la puerta. El pequeño hombre jugueteó con su dios, horrible uniforme, y entonces se tensó de nuevo cuando una mujer mayor contestó la puerta. —Vamos, entra, Louis.

Harry siguió a su pareja al interior viendo la enorme cantidad de muñecas y de pequeñas decoraciones. La casa olía a naftalina. Harry sonrió cuando la madre de Louis se giró hacia su hijo con una cacerola. —Ahora dile a Taylor que lo caliente durante tres cuartos de hora. Vigílalo. Sabes que tu hermano olvida el horno y deja que se queme.

—Mamá, él es Harry. —Louis se detuvo al lado de Harry y tomó su mano.

—No olvides regresarme el plato.

—Mamá, él es Harry, mi nuevo novio —Louis trató de nuevo.

—Asegúrate de lavarlo primero. No hay nada peor que devolverle el plato sucio a alguien.

—Hola. —Harry se movió hacia adelante y le ofreció su mano. La madre de su pareja la vio y después a Harry, como si lo viera por primera vez. Ella parpadeó y entonces vio de nuevo a Louis.

—Ahora ve. No quiero que eso esté demasiado tiempo fuera del horno.

Louis dejó la mano de Harry y tomó el Pyrex, se dio media vuelta y salió. —Te lo dije —dijo su pareja apretando los dientes.

—¿Ella siempre trata a tus novios de esa manera?— Harry odiaba preguntar. El pensar en Louis con alguien más lo volvía loco, pero necesitaba saber más acerca de la vida en casa de su pareja así podría saber cómo manejar las cosas.

Louis dejó el platón en el asiento del frente y se giró, sus ojos estaban húmedos. Harry quería jalar al pequeño hombre a sus brazos pero permitió que su pareja hablara.

—Ella cree que elegí ser gay, y que lo hice para molestarla. Mi mamá cree que si encuentro a la chica correcta, olvidaré que soy gay y seré feliz. Ella odia la manera en que me visto, la manera en que camino y que me pinte las uñas. Ella dice que debí de haber nacido como su hija. —A Louis se le quedó atrapado el aliento mientras subía al carro y cerraba la puerta.

Harry podía ver que su pareja se limpió las lágrimas. No estaba seguro si debería dejar a Louis conducir, pero su pareja ya salía antes de que Harry pudiera opinar. Rápidamente encendió su motocicleta y siguió a su pequeño hombre al departamento.

—Me demoraré sólo unos minutos. ¿Te gustaría subir?— Louis preguntó como si la escena en la casa de su madre nunca hubiera sucedido.

Hablando de negación.

—Aunque necesito ducharme y cambiarme de ropa. No estaría bien ir a cenar a tu casa viéndome de esta manera. ―Louis pasó sus manos por su uniforme y sonrió—. Vamos.

Harry siguió a su hombre arriba de las escaleras, sosteniendo el platón mientras el pequeño hombre insertaba la llave en la puerta. Su pajarito le señaló la cocina, indicándole a Harry que dejara el plato en la estufa. —Es bueno que vaya a comer en tu casa. Mamá sólo hizo comida para Taylor.

—Pero eso es suficiente para ambos y para dos días —Harry indicó.

—Pero ella sólo lo hizo para su muy hetero hijo. Quien por cierto para nada es hetero. —Louis resopló y dejó a Harry solo, un momento después se oyó la ducha. ¿Cómo jodidos era eso?

¿Cómo puede olvidarse de un hijo y consentir al otro? Harry tomó asiento en el sofá y entonces se levantó, quitando un pedazo de pizza que se le había pegado a la parte de atrás de la pierna del pantalón. Miró alrededor y encontró el bote de basura y lo tiró, limpiándose los jeans con toallas de papel que encontró en la cocina. ¿Sería su pareja tan desordenado? No parecía de ese tipo.

—Casi estoy listo, ¿quieres venir aquí? —Louis le gritó desde el pasillo. El pene de Harry tomó vida con la imagen de Louis de pie en su gloriosa desnudez. Con la imagen siguió la voz al interior de la recámara. Se detuvo de repente cuando vio a su pareja junto a la cama.

Maldición, él estaba vestido.

Su pequeño hombre se rió. —No te muestres tan sorprendido. No lo hago en mi primera cita. Generalmente, en la mayoría, bueno, algo así. —Se reía graciosamente.

Harry cruzó el cuarto y jaló a Louis a sus brazos. —No lo harás con nadie más, excepto conmigo.

—¿Es eso cierto?— Louis bromeó, con una chispa de diversión en su mirada—. ¿Y qué si lo hago?

—Tendría que matar al tipo lo suficientemente estúpido como para dormir con mi pareja. —Harry levantó a Louis en sus brazos e inhaló de nuevo su olor. Duraznos y rocío de la mañana—. Nunca juegues juegos peligrosos conmigo. Tomo el lazo seriamente.

—Está bien, gran socio. Eres un poco exagerado al reclamarme cuando acabas de conocerme. —Louis se apartó y miró a Harry a los ojos—. ¿Necesito preocuparme?

Quería sonreír. Si Louis supiera lo seguro que realmente estaba. —Nunca tendrás que preocuparte cuando estés conmigo. —Harry pasó sus nudillos bajo el mentón de Louis, levantándolo para un ardiente beso. Su pajarito envolvió las piernas alrededor de la cintura, jalando el cabello de Harry mientras se abría para la exploración de la lengua de Harry. El sabor era incluso mejor que el olor.

Louis quebró el beso. —Cambié de opinión. Lo haré ―jadeó.

Harry estaba totalmente de acuerdo con eso. Su pene estaba incluso más duro cuando sus manos recorrieron la espalda de su pareja y acunaron su lindo y redondo trasero. El pensar en hundirse en la piel de su pareja hizo que sus encías dolieran y sus caninos amenazaran con mostrarse.

Luchaba contra el cambio, sabiendo lo mucho que eso podría asustar ahora a su pareja.

—Hey, Lou.

Su pareja gruñó. —Harry, él es mi hermanito Taylor. Taylor, él es Harry. —Harry se giró para ver al mucho más alto que su pareja hombre. ¿Hermanito?

—Hola. —Harry extendió la mano, esperando ver si él le daría la misma fría recepción.

—Genial. —Taylor chocó los nudillos con los de él. Está bien, Harry decidió que él le agradaba. Taylor lo miró fijamente y entonces se carcajeó—. Tú tienes un bulto encendido en tu pecho, hombre. —Señaló a su hermano.

—Uno muy sexy. —Harry le sonrió a su pareja.

—Dejé la cacerola en el horno, estará lista pronto. —Taylor los veía a ambos. Harry se preguntaba sobre las anteriores palabras de su pareja. ¿Estaría el hermano de Louis en el closet?

—Lo siento, Harry me invitó a cenar. ¿Puede él venir?— Louis le preguntó a Harry.

Harry movió las manos del trasero de Louis y le frotó la espalda, amaba finalmente el tener a su pareja en sus brazos. Nada en el mundo se sentía mejor. —Siempre será bienvenido.

—No, no juego a la tercera rueda. Ustedes dos diviertanse. ―Taylor salió del cuarto y los dejó solos.

Harry pasó su mano por la espalda de su pajarito, sintiendo una ligera decepción. —Supongo que ahora no lo haremos.

—No, no puedo dejar que Taylor oiga. —Su pareja decía las palabras pero se empujaba hacia el abdomen de Harry, llevándolo a una absoluta locura. Se moría por lanzar a su pareja a la cama y portarse travieso con él. Su boca se hacía agua al pensar en chupar a su pareja. Apostaba a que Louis tenía un lindo y gordo pene.

El agujero de Harry se apretaba con el pensamiento. ¿Podría Louis jugar al activo? Con lo femenino que su pareja era, él no lo creía. No importaba, sólo estar con su pareja era suficiente.

Después de todo, él tenía un lindo trasero.

—¿Él es gay? —Harry preguntó besando el cuello de Louis. De cualquier manera ellos no iban a salir de este cuarto, no pronto.

—Lo es. Sólo que nunca lo ha admitido —Louis contestó inclinando la cabeza a un lado.

Harry acunó el trasero de su pareja, masajeándolo con las yemas de los dedos. Era tan suave que moría por hundirse en él. ―¿Entonces cómo lo sabes?

—Un hermano sabe.

—Supongo.

—Suéltame para que pueda terminar de arreglarme. ―Louis se movió, Harry sintió y ahora vio la evidencia de la erección de su pareja. Estaba muy impresionado con el tamaño del bulto de su pajarito. Eso no era tan pequeño.

—Te ves tan bueno como para comerte, pájaro. —Se alejó antes de ceder a la urgencia de tomar a su pareja, lanzarlo a la cama y hacer su camino en él. Harry presionó la palma de su mano en su erección. Eso no ayudó. Por suerte su pareja no vio el movimiento o ellos no saldrían de aquí.

—¿Por qué me dices pájaro? Recuerdo algo de mis clases de español en la preparatoria.

—Porque eres tan pequeño, tan frágil, y muy ligero.

—No soy una chica —dijo Louis haciendo pucheros mientras tomaba su bolsa. Pasó su mano a través de su cabello, dándole a Harry una muy traviesa mirada.

Iba a disfrutar conocer a su pareja. El hombre parecía tener muchas capas de personalidad y él iba a divertirse descubriendo cada una.

Sus ojos veían a su pareja de arriba abajo, apreciando todo lo que veía. La erección estaba a punto de explotar dentro de los ajustados jeans de Lou teníendolo listo para caer de rodillas. —No, no lo eres, pájaro.

Louis se giró y se aplicó brillo en los labios. Empezó a revisar en el cajón de su cómoda. El pequeño hombre tenía fascinado a Harry. —Puedo sentirte viéndome, ¿estás viendo mi trasero?

—Porque estoy viéndote, y estoy viendo todo eso. —Harry se rió.

—Estoy listo —su pareja declaró, girándose y dándole a Harry una adorable sonrisa.

Ellos dejaron el cuarto, Harry veía el trasero de Louis contoneándose de un lado a otro mientras caminaba. Eso era hipnótico. Le recordaba un tazón de gelatina moviéndose. No iba a salir cuerdo de aquí si seguía viendo esa danza.

Louis asomó la cabeza en la otra recámara. Taylor estaba sentado en la cama. —Nosotros nos vamos. ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres venir?

—No, pero si la comida es buena, ¿podrías traerme algo?

—Eso me recuerda, no olvides la cacerola.

—No lo haré. —Taylor se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina—. Me sentaré aquí a vigilarla.

—Está bien, te amo, pequeño. —Louis besó la mejilla de su hermano, Taylor se ruborizó y se alejó cuando Harry le sonrió. Le gustaba ver a una apegada familia. Aunque sus hermanos y él no se demostraban ese tipo de afecto, ellos aun así eran apegados. Aunque aun así Harry no podía ver a Taylor como pequeño.

—No lo esperes levantado. —Harry le dio un guiño a Taylor antes de salir.

Siguió al pequeño hombre escaleras abajo luchando por alejar la mirada del tentador postre del trasero de Louis. —Montas conmigo. —Harry subió a su motocicleta dándole el casco extra que había atado en el asiento trasero.

—Nunca he montado en motocicleta antes. Debe ser divertido.

Harry gruñó cuando su pareja subió detrás de él y se sentó, aparentemente aun tenía una erección porque Harry podía sentirla contra su culo, tenía una urgencia de gemir. Por lo que se veía de su pareja sus días de ser un ocasional pasivo habían terminado.

Se sacrificaría por su pequeño hombre, pero él lo extrañaría. Harry se dirigió a la Casa manteniendo la velocidad en el límite cuidando de su pajarito en el asiento trasero de la motocicleta. Entró al camino de grava y ayudó a Louis a bajar cuando se estacionó.

—No te asustes con los hombres de aquí. Ellos son tipos agradables. —Al menos esperaba que se comportaran.  _«Y por favor que nadie cambie frente a él»._

—Seguro que estaré bien. —Louis le sonrío. Harry vio cómo su pareja sacaba un pequeño espejo de su bolsa y se volvía a aplicar brillo en los labios y alborotarse el cabello, entonces lo guardó en su bolsa.

De nuevo, se encontraba fascinado como el infierno. ―¿Listo?

—Si, vamos. —Su pareja tomó la mano de Harry.

Guió a Louis al caos total. Harry gruñó. ¿Por qué habían elegido esa noche para eso?

Kyoshi, Mark, Lewis, George, Drew y Tangee corrían alrededor, disparándole a los otros con pistolas de agua. Del tipo de gran reserva.

El vestíbulo estaba inundado. Harry levantó a uno de los gemelos de Heaven mientras el pequeño trataba de correr con ellos y casi se le escapa.

—Gracias. —Murdock tomó al risueño niño de sus brazos—. Matthew cree que es un artista del escape.

Harry Le sonrió al pequeño. Era una delicia tener a los gemelos en la casa. Heaven y Murdock parecían pasarse la mayor parte del tiempo cazándolos. El pequeño se retorcía y colocaba las húmedas manos en la cara de su padre.

Matthew se carcajeó cuando Murdock soplaba sobre su abdomen. El sonido llenó el vestíbulo e hizo que el lugar realmente pareciera un hogar. —Vamos, campeón, busquemos a tu hermano —dijo Murdock alejándose con el pequeño seguro en sus brazos.

—Me gusta aquí. —Louis tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara―. ¿Es siempre tan vivo?

—Siempre. —Harry se sintió aliviado de que su pareja no tratara de huir. Incluyéndose él y a los niños, treinta y nueve personas vivían aquí. Esto siempre era muy vivo.

—Hola, soy Lewis —un empapado hombre se presentó.

Louis se rió graciosamente. —Encantado de conocerte. Soy Lou—dijo estrechando la mano de Lewis.

Harry se giró hacia su pareja, con las cejas juntas. —¿Pensé que dijiste Louis?

—Así es, pero todo el mundo me dice Lou.

—¿Cuál prefieres?

—No sé. Me gustan ambos.

Harry asintió. A él también le gustaban ambos. —Está bien, Lou. Vamos a alimentarte.

—Después. —Mark corrió y dejó una pistola de agua en la mano de Lou, le disparó a Harry y se alejó. Su pareja le dio su bolsa y corrió tras Mark.

—No puedes dispararle a mi novio. —Lou se reía graciosamente. A Harry le gustaba cómo su pareja lo reclamaba sin problema. Después de todo quizás explicarle todo eso de los shifter no iba a ser tan difícil.

Lou corrió por el pasillo disparando hacia atrás mientras corría hacia Harry. —Asumo que él no muerde dado que lo dejan andar libre —dijo Lou detrás de él.

Harry vio a Keata cazar a su pareja... en su forma de tigre. ―Uh, no, él no te hará daño. —¿Pudo haber escogido un peor momento para traer a su pareja a conocer a la familia? Ningún momento sería bueno, pero al parecer esta noche todos ellos habían perdido la cabeza.

—Bueno. —Lou le disparó a Keata en la cara con la pistola de agua y corrió en dirección opuesta. Harry se inclinó y frotó detrás de las orejas a Keata.

—Juega lindo con mi pareja, no lo asustes.

Keata asintió y salió detrás de Lou.

—¿Empezó de inmediato, no es así?

Harry miró alrededor y vio al Alfa Maverick apoyado en el arco de entrada al estudio. —¿Amas sorprender con estas tonterías a tu pareja, verdad?

—Cada minuto de eso. Lindo bolso.

Harry vio el bolso negro en su mano, con lentejuelas por todos lados. —Es de Lou. —Harry lo colocó bajo su brazo, no quería perder las cosas de su pareja—. ¿Te burlarás de él?

—Para nada, aquí podemos ser nosotros mismos. Recuerda eso. —Maverick desapareció por el pasillo.

Lou llegó corriendo. —Esto es divertido. —Sonrió de oreja a oreja. El agua empapaba su camisa, revelando dos muy levantados y oscuros pezones. Quizás su pareja no debió de estar usando una camisa blanca.

—Necesitas secarte. —Harry no quería que nadie viera ninguna parte de su pequeño hombre que no estuviera cubierto por ropa. Ropa seca.

—Alguien se oye celoso. —Lou se reía graciosamente mientras balanceaba la pistola de agua sobre su hombro—. Prometí no hacerlo.

Harry gruñó y guió a su pareja hacia su recámara. —Puedes secarte aquí.

—Creo que planeaste todo esto. ¿Quieres tu botín?— Lou se giró y contorneó su trasero de gelatina.

Harry lanzó la bolsa a la cama y tomó los dos llenos y suaves montículos. —Sólo si quieres, pájaro.

—Lo he querido desde el momento en que puse los ojos en ti —Lou ronroneó, quitándose la camisa mojada y dejándola colgada en el respaldo de la silla que estaba al lado de la ventana que iba del techo al suelo.

—¿Te gusta? —Lou pasó la punta de sus dedos alrededor de esos pequeños discos de color café. Harry asintió, lamiendo los dedos mientras veía cómo trazaba los dedos alrededor de esas dos delicias.

—Me gusta. —Harry quiso alcanzarlo pero Lou lo detuvo.

—Espera. —Levantó las manos e inclinó la cabeza a un lado―. Aun seguirás queriendo estar conmigo incluso si lo hago, ¿verdad?

—No tienes ni idea. No te dejaré ir. —Harry tomó las manos de su pareja entre las suyas, jalando al pequeño hombre. Llegó detrás de Lou y masajeó la suave carne. Su pareja tenía un culo que le fascinaba como el infierno.

—Está bien, voy a aceptar eso —Lou gimió.

Harry levantó a su pareja y lo llevó a su cama. Lanzó la bolsa a la silla, viéndola caer en el asiento. Harry vio hacia la más perfecta creación de Dios. —Eres digno de adoración, pájaro.

—Di eso de nuevo después de que me entregue y creeré que lo quieres decir —Lou bromeó. Su pareja pudo decir las palabras en broma, pero él podía ver en los ojos de Lou que tenía miedo de que Harry pudiera dejarlo.

Harry se inclinó y chupó los tentadores círculos lamiendo incluso las elevadas puntas, la piel se endureció bajo su lengua. Pellizcó al desatendido y lo rodeó entre sus dedos. El sabor de su pareja era delicioso.

Lou pasó sus manos a través del cabello de Harry, gimiendo y moviéndose. Harry liberó el pezón, besó la línea lampiña del esternón y atrapó el otro pezón. Sus pulgares rozaron el anterior y luego lo dejaron, pellizcando y rodando el otro.

Llevó el pezón a su boca deteniéndolo entre los dientes, mordiéndolo ligeramente y entonces lamió el ardor en el levantado pezón. Sopló la húmeda piel viendo que se estremecía y levantaba.

Lou envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la espalda de Harry, presionando su pene contra su abdomen. Harry estaba ansioso de ver lo que parecía un prometedor pene, pero quería tomarse su tiempo, hacerle el amor al cuerpo de su pareja. No había necesidad de apresurarse.

Harry pasó sus manos por el costado de su pequeña pareja, sintiendo que el pequeño hombre se estremecía con su toque. Amaba cómo su pareja respondía, entregándose. Golpeaba su ego el saber que Lou le daba la bienvenida.

Harry bajó, desabrochando los jeans de su pajarito, deslizando la mano por la pretina y sacándolo. Al infierno con esperar. El pene de Lou estaba demandando audiencia.

Dejó el pezón y vio al más grande pene que hubiera visto. Tan largo que pasaba el nivel del ombligo de su pareja. —Santa mierda.

🥀

Lou se mordió el labio inferior. Sabía de su anormalmente largo pene. La mayoría de los hombres se intimidaban por su pene. Rezó porque Harry no fuera uno de esos y entonces lo hiciera a un lado. Algunos hombres no podían manejar ser sobrepasados en longitud y grosor.

—¿Algo está mal?— preguntó nervioso. Lou estaba aterrado de que Harry cambiara de opinión, que le dijera que esto no iba a funcionar. No sería la primera vez que lo oyera. Pero por alguna razón el pensar que Harry lo dijera le dolía más de lo que normalmente lo hacía.

Harry levantó la vista hacia él, sus ojos bien abiertos y sus labios ligeramente abiertos. ¿Ese era un buen signo? Lou pensó que él iba a perder la cabeza esperando a que Harry dijera algo, cualquier cosa. Él lo miraba fijamente, haciéndolo sentir cohibido y queriendo desesperadamente subirse la ropa.

—Ni una maldita cosa, pájaro.

Lou soltó una respiración de alivio. Debería de haber sabido que Harry no era como la mayoría de los hombres. El intenso interés y la manera como lo veía eran signos de que Harry era diferente.

Se acostó sobre su espalda cuando Harry subía sobre él en la cama y se acomodaba entre sus piernas. Suspiró antes de que su pene se moviera. El hombre era tan malditamente caliente.

—Hazlo de nuevo.

—¿Qué?— Lou no tenía ni idea de lo que Harry estaba hablando. Él estaba muy ocupado concentrándose en ver a Harry sobre él.

—Haz que salte. —Harry lamió sus labios y el pene de Lou saltó de nuevo. El pensar en el gran hombre chupándolo lo tenía listo para correrse. La anticipación se construía en él mientras veía a Harry rodear con la mano su pene.

El pene de Lou lo llenó de lujuria y necesidad. Eso transfiguró la cara de Harry. Se veía salvaje, y Dios le ayude, Harry se veía como un gran depredador con esos grandes ojos verdes.

Lou siseó cuando Harry chupó su pene en el interior de su boca. Apretó el culo haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por llevarlo más profundamente. Nadie lo había tomado de esa manera y él se moría por lo que Harry le estaba haciendo justa ahora.

—Por favor —Lou rogó queriendo que Harry lo tomara totalmente.

El gran hombre se empujó más, casi desenganchando su mandíbula mientras Lou gemía. Harry lo hizo, tomó a Lou hasta la empuñadura.  _«Oh joder»_. La cabeza de Lou cayó hacia atrás gimiendo al techo ante las nuevas sensaciones que lo recorrían.

Sus pensamientos se aventuraron a nuevas posibilidades. Posibilidades en las que Lou jodía a Harry. ¿Podría su grande y enorme motociclista permitir que él se hundiera en ese apretado, lindo y tentador redondo trasero?

De alguna manera dudaba eso, pero recordó esperanzado cómo los músculos de la garganta de Harry le robaban cualquier otro coherente pensamiento que hubiera tenido.

Los músculos trabajaban en su pene, masajeando y acariciando su carne. Lou gritó mientras se corría. Sus manos jalando los sedosos rizos de Harry, tratando de anclarse ante la turbulenta tormenta que lo recorría. Sus musculosos muslos se tensaron sosteniendo el peso del orgasmo que tomaba todas las células de su cuerpo.

Se hundió en el colchón, tratando de enfocar su golpeado cerebro. Harry se apartó, liberando su pene y sonriendo. —Fue una infernal escena la que acabas de hacer —se rió.

—Fue una infernal mamada la que me acabas de dar. —Lou se rodó desesperado por ser jodido y desesperado por joder. Él no estaba seguro qué lo encendía más.

—Amo tu trasero. —Harry apretaba ambas nalgas de Louis. Le gustaba que Harry fuera feliz con eso. Su hombre lo encendía más de lo que originalmente pensó.

Su pene y su culo dolían, ambos querían ser usados al mismo tiempo. Nunca había querido tanto joder a alguien como a Harry. Pero al mismo tiempo, quería ser jodido hasta que sus piernas cayeran y él gritara  _tío._

—C–Condón —Lou jadeó. Agradecido de recordarlo antes de que Harry hiciera que olvidara su propio nombre.

—No necesitamos uno, pájaro.

—Tan bueno como te ves, aun así no hay posibilidad de eso. —Lou se rodó, molesto de que Harry no estuviera ya profundamente en su interior. Pensando en cómo alguien como Harry no tomara precauciones con su salud.

Suponía que las apariencias no dicen nada acerca de la inteligencia de un hombre.

—Nunca lo he hecho al natural en mi vida y no voy a empezar ahora, amigo. —Joder, su erección estaba levantándose de nuevo. Eso era una maldita cosa. Lou quería hacer una rabieta ante toda esta situación.

—Hay algo que necesitas saber, pajarito.

Lou vio a Harry apartarse, inseguridad se reflejaba en su cara.  _«Oh Dios, él está casado»_. ¿Por qué siempre lograba encontrarse con ese tipo de hombres? O los que estaban tan enterrados en el clóset que tenía que entrar ahí a hurtadillas para lograr joder. Por una vez le gustaría encontrar a un hombre soltero, fuera del closet y que quisiera estar con él.

Debería de haber sabido que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Qué enorme desperdicio de un hermoso cuerpo. Lou quería golpearlo en la cabeza con su bolso, con lo enojado que estaba.

—Dame mis pantalones, por favor. —Lou no iba a escuchar eso desnudo. Aunque el hombre fuera malditamente tentador, él no aceptaba la infidelidad así que saldría de aquí.

—Espera, óyeme primero. —Harry colocó sus manos en el pecho de Lou.

—Estás casado. Lo entendí, pero no lo acepto. Regresa con tu esposa o encuentra a alguien deseoso de ayudarte a romper los votos. ¿Sabes?, realmente pensé que podrías ser el especial. Suponía que eras...el que prueba que todos los hombres son unos imbéciles. —Lou luchó por salirse de las manos de Harry, pero no podía levantarse.

Su plan de usar la bolsa cada vez se veía mejor y mejor. Vio las manos de Harry y levantó las cejas.

Harry retiró las manos pero rogaba con esos grandes ojos verdes. Maldición, Lou caía ante esos ojos. Él tenía que salir de aquí. —No estoy casado. Por favor, escúchame.

Lou tomó la mano de Harry, buscando algún indicio de alguna marca de la línea del anillo que mostrara que sí era casado. No había nada. Está bien, era la segunda vez que se había comportado como un imbécil. Eso se estaba convirtiendo en un mal hábito cuando estaba alrededor de este hombre. Uno que quería romper de la peor manera.

—No soy lo que aparento.

—¿Eres una mujer?— Lou jadeó. Si Harry lo era, era una mujer malditamente fea. Aunque jodidamente caliente como hombre. Correcto, sus pensamientos lo llevaban a lugares de los que quería alejarse. Tomó los pantalones de la cama, sintiéndose como que iba a explotar en cuanto Harry comenzara a hablar.

—¿Me veo como una mujer, pájaro? Y si dices si, entonces tenemos otro problema.

Lou se sentó, viendo los hermosos ojos verdes de Harry. —Por favor dime, mi mente está recorriendo todos los posibles escenarios y sólo puedo asumir que no me gusta ninguno.

—Temo decírtelo. No quiero perderte. —Harry se puso de pie y comenzó a pasearse.

—En cuanto seas hombre, no estés casado, ni en el closet y no seas un asesino en serie, podemos tratar con lo que sea. —Lou agregó algo más—: Y puedas ignorar totalmente a mi mamá.

—Esta es una casa llena de parejas gay. Estar en el closet no es el problema. Puedo tratar con tu madre. Sólo debo recordar que soy invisible alrededor de ella. —Joder, esas palabras golpearon a Lou. Él no quería que Harry fuera invisible para nadie.

Quería envolver al hombre con un gran listón rosa y colocarlo en un pedestal, con un letrero neón arriba de la cabeza que señalara que pertenecía a Lou, y declarar lo feliz que estaba con eso. No, Harry no debería de ser invisible ante nadie.

—Dime. —Lou se ruborizó—. Sin ver tan fijamente mi pene. No puedo concentrarme cuando me ves de esa forma.

—No puedo evitarlo, pájaro. Eres tan malditamente... joder. ―Harry sacudió la cabeza y alejó la mirada—. ¿Crees en lo sobrenatural?

—¿Como en fantasmas?

—No, como en hombres lobos, vampiros y hadas.

Está bien, el tipo era un caliente loco. Él nunca había estado con un loco antes. Eso debía de ser interesante, y divertido.  _—Nooo,_  no puedo decir que crea en eso. Así que podemos regresar a joder o debería encargarme de esta rabiosa erección yo solo —cayendo de espaldas sobre la cama, comenzó a acariciarse.

—Me estás volviendo loco, pájaro.

—¿Tanto como tú me vuelves loco? ¿Eso es mucho?— Lou acunó sus bolas, gimiendo y lamiéndose los labios.

Los ojos de Harry seguían la mano de Lou, cada movimiento y cada caricia. —Jódeme —Harry soltó. Sus ojos viendo a Lou y bajando hacia su pene, su manzana de Adán se movía cuando tragaba repetidamente.

La mano de Lou temblaba. Oh, infiernos, por favor que haya oído bien. —¿Realmente me dejarías?

Harry asintió, sus ojos aún fijos en el pene de Lou. Podía decir que Harry estaba evitando sus ojos, pero con lo poco que sabía, Lou amaba absolutamente la idea de joder a Harry. No había nada vergonzoso en eso.

—Saca el condón de mi bolsa. —Vio a Harry saltar de la cama y correr hacia la silla. Vaciando toda la bolsa en la silla él tomo el envoltorio de aluminio y se desnudó. Maldición, Harry tenía un cuerpo impresionante.

Tuvo una inmensa suerte con él.

Lou se deslizó hacia abajo, permitiendo que Harry subiera a la cama y se acomodara. Ese era su sueño hecho realidad. Quería a Harry sobre su espalda pero esos enormes muslos podrían aplastarlo como una boa constrictora si aplicaba presión alrededor de él, lo que seguramente sucedería cuando el gran hombre se corriera. Harry se acomodó en cuatro patas.

—¿Lubricante?

Harry buscó bajo la almohada y sacó una botella. Lou arqueó una ceja. ¿Qué tan a menudo el hombre traería a otros a su cama? Apartó ese pensamiento a un lado y lubricó sus temblorosos dedos, pensando en que esto no podía ser real. Esto era demasiado perfecto.

Lou gruñó cuando el agujero de Harry se tragaba sus dedos, invitándolo a entrar. Usó su otra mano para jugar con las bolas de Harry, rolándolas.

Fascinado lo veía mientras empujaba dos y luego tres dedos profundamente dentro del culo de Harry. Lou movió sus dedos alrededor, estirándolo, preparándolo para lo que tenía planeado. Finalmente deslizó un cuarto dedo en el interior, jadeando mientras la anticipación se formaba en su interior.

—¿Estás listo?

Harry asintió. Lou cubrió su pene con el látex, sosteniéndolo mientras la corona rozaba el agujero de Harry abriéndolo y lentamente entrando en su interior.

—Eres tan grande —Harry gimió.

—Avísame si es demasiado. —Él se saldría y perdería su maldita cabeza en el proceso, pero no lastimaría al hombre que se le había entregado totalmente.

Probablemente mantenía en secreto que era pasivo. Con el tamaño de los hombres de esa casa, no lo dudaba.

—No es demasiado. Más.

Lou empujaba su pene centímetro a centímetro hasta que estuvo totalmente dentro. Su mano en las caderas de Harry, vibrando del placer de estar enterrado hasta las bolas en su hombre.

—Muévete, pájaro.

Lou se apartó, dejando sólo la cabeza de su pene dentro, y entonces volvió a entrar.

—Si, jódeme —Harry rogó—. Duro, muy duro.

Lou separó las rodillas más y empezó a empujarse dentro del apretado culo de Harry. Sus ojos rodaron hacia atrás, la sensación de perfección lo elevaba al paraíso y más allá. El mundo exterior carecía de realidad.

Lou se estiró y tomó el cabello de Harry, usándolo como riendas mientras se empujaba con más poder dentro de su amor.

—Lou —Harry siseó.

—Córrete para mi bebé. —Lou estaba casi ahí, y no quería dejar a su lindo atrás. El culo de Harry se cerró alrededor de su pene cuando su amor disparó gritando su nombre. Lou se empujó al borde con él. Gritó e hizo extraños ruidos mientras sus bolas se vaciaban de semilla.

Lou cayó sobre la espalda de Harry, justo pegándose en la espalda. Él estaba agotado. Harry colapsó, con el pene de Lou aun en su canal. —Aun no te salgas.

—Tengo que retirar el condón. —Lou trató de moverse, pero Harry estiró su brazo y lo colocó en la espalda de Lou evitando que se moviera.

—Sólo unos minutos más.

Lou se relajó sobre Harry, permitiendo que la dicha lo recorriera unos minutos más.

🥀

Harry estaba dolorido como el infierno. Su pareja lo había jodido más que las historias de Eros. Se preguntaba qué pensaría Lou de que lo hubiera dejado joderlo.

Sus brazos automáticamente circularon al pequeño hombre cuando Lou se movió, enterrándolo profundamente bajo el pecho de Harry.

¿Podría ahora intentar tratarlo como una perra? Eso no sucedería, no en esta vida. Él no iba a tratar con eso ahora. Él podía jugar y ver lo que sucedía. Si Lou lo intentaba, Harry pondría al pequeño afeminado en el lugar correcto. Hasta entonces, él iba a disfrutar el tener a su pareja en sus brazos.

Lou era un enigma para él. Fuera de la recámara era muy femenino, pero tomaba el control como un hombre dentro de ella. A Harry le gustaba eso. Sólo porque midiera un metro ochenta y cinco y pesara ciento treinta kilos, no lo hacía automáticamente activo.

—Buenos días, bebé —Lou se estiró y bostezó.

La serenidad inundó a Harry cuando Lou abrió los ojos. Las pupilas de un azul profundo brillaron cuando su pareja le sonrió.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan hermoso cuando te acabas de despertar? —le preguntó, sonriendo y pasando la mano por el alborotado cabello desordenado por dormir de Lou.

—Uno de mis muchos secretos —Lou le sonrió—. Pero necesito una ducha y por favor dime que tienes un cepillo de dientes extra.

—Bajo el lavabo.

Harry se rodó, viendo el desnudo trasero de su pareja moverse cuando caminó hacia el cuarto de baño. La siguiente vez sería su turno. Él tenía que tener algo de eso. Lou salió de entre el vapor del cuarto de baño, treinta minutos después, una toalla alrededor de su cintura. Harry pensó en cómo el pene de su pajarito estaba bajo esa toalla, su culo se cerró al recordar la sensación de ese largo y grueso eje empujándose en su interior.

—Deja de ver mi pene cubierto por la toalla.

—¿Pero entonces cómo podría ver eso tan hermoso que tienes? —Harry se rió.

Siguió viéndolo mientras Lou se aplicaba loción en las piernas de una pequeña botella que tenía en su bolsa. El color de las uñas brillaba sobre sus piernas y entonces cubrió de loción su lampiño pecho. Harry quería lamerlo ahora.

Su pene se endureció cuando Lou se quitó la toalla y comenzó a aplicar loción por lo que se veía su suave trasero.

Harry cerró los ojos. Eso era demasiada tortura, y su pareja necesitaba desayunar primero considerando que se había perdido la cena anoche. Salió de la cama se dirigió al cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta para alejar la tentación.

🥀

Lou comía su cereal en una enorme mesa de cocina. Un hombre había entrado y se había sentado a varias sillas de él y lo veía comer. Lou masticó lentamente, notando cómo se oía el ruido en la silenciosa cocina.

Levantó la cuchara, el hombre siguió el movimiento con la mirada. Lou la bajó sin tomar el bocado y la mirada del hombre siguió de nuevo el movimiento.

—Hueles como a mi pareja. —El hombre rompió el silencio.

Lou no estaba totalmente seguro de haber entendido todo eso de pareja, pero sabía que ese hombre lo hacía sentirse incómodo. —Lo siento, le prometí a Harry que no lo dejaría. Puedo darte eI número de algunos amigos míos. Ellos te aceptarían en un segundo —Lou bromeó.

El hombre se puso de pie y se acercó. Lou se levantó de la silla y corrió hacia el pasillo. —¡Harry!— gritó mientras corría, el hombre no muy atrás de él.

—¿Qué demonios sucede?— El muy alto hombre que había visto en el trabajo junto a los otros enormes salió de su oficina, jaló a Lou detrás de él y le gruñó al hombre que lo cazaba.

—Él es mi pareja. Sal con una jodida de mi camino, Maverick —el que lo perseguía gruñó.

Maverick empujó a Lou dentro de la oficina, cerrando la puerta mientras Lou caía al suelo. Oyó ruido como de animales peleando en el pasillo.

—¡No puedes tocar a la pareja de otro!— oyó a Maverick gritar—. No me importa si Harry es tu hermano. No lo toleraré.

 _¿Huh?_  ¿El hermano de Harry estaba tratando de atraparlo y joderlo? ¿En qué tipo de familia se había metido? Él no iba a ser pasado de mano en mano. Bromas aparte, él era muy quisquilloso cuando se trataba de hombres y sexo.

La puerta se abrió y Lou se apartó, inseguro si el loco hermano había ganado la pelea y venía tras él. Cayó de espaldas cuando vio que era Harry quien estaba parado en el marco de la puerta. —¿Te tocó? —Harry preguntó con ira.

Lou negó con la cabeza, asustado de que los ojos de Harry ahora eran rojos y no los hermosos verdes que él había comenzado a amar. Sus dientes también habían crecido. ¿Qué infiernos sucedía en esa casa de locos?

—Llévame a casa, ahora. —Lou se puso de pie y corrió por un lado de Harry hacia el pasillo y la puerta del frente. Abrió la puerta del frente y salió corriendo hacia la motocicleta de Harry.

Lou estaba temblando como una hoja. La pregunta de Harry de anoche regresó a él. Ahora no estaba seguro de no creer en hombres lobos, vampiros y hadas. Si él había entrado al mundo de lo sobrenatural, él quería alejarse lo más rápido posible.

—Por favor déjame explicarte —Harry dijo mientras se acercaba.

Lou dio un paso atrás, sus ojos buscando una ruta de escape por si Harry decidía atacar. —No, sólo llévame a casa.

Harry descolgó la cabeza. Asintió y encendió la motocicleta. Lou subió, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para colocar espacio entre su cuerpo y el de Harry.

Bajó cuando Harry llegó al frente del edificio de su departamento, subió las escaleras corriendo sin ver hacia atrás y cerró la puerta.

Lou se apoyó en ella, sintiendo la desesperación inundarlo cuando oyó a la motocicleta alejarse.

—¿Qué sucedió?— Taylor le preguntó saliendo de la cocina.

—Creo que mi nuevo ex novio es un hombre lobo, o un vampiro o un hada, lo que sea que sea.

—Cool —Taylor sonrió.

—No, no es cool. Es... extraño, asusta, es bizarro, pero no es cool. —Lou se apartó de la puerta y se dejó caer en el sofá.

—Ilumíname, pensé que eras un espíritu libre y toda esa mierda. —Taylor se sentó al lado de él—. Si lo es, ¿puedo salir con él?

—Taylor James Tomlinson, ¿has perdido la maldita cabeza?

—Te oyes como mamá. —Taylor puso cara seria.

—Oh, infiernos lo hice. —Lou gruñó. Se rodó y abrazó su cintura, había perdido a Harry.

🥀

Harry iba a buscar a Dagon y matarlo. No sólo por cazar a su pareja y asustar a su pajarito, sino también por hacer que Lou huyera. Su hermano era carne muerta.

Dejó la motocicleta en el frente a la puerta y entró como una tromba. —¡Dagon!

—Quiero a mi pareja. ¿Dónde esta?— Dagon le gruñó en el estudio.

—¡Mío!— Harry se lanzó hacia Dagon derribándolo. No había manera en el infierno que Lou fuera suyo. Ni una jodida manera. Podría matar a su hermano antes de permitir que Dagon tocara un cabello de Lou.

Ambos se golpeaban hasta que Maverick y Tryck llegaron a separarlos.

—Nosotros somos los Styles. Nosotros no peleamos entre nosotros —Tryck gruñó.

—Lo hacemos cuando uno de ellos trata de robar la pareja de otro —Harry argumentó.

—¿Dagon?— Tryck vio al menor de sus hermanos.

—Lo olí. Él es mi pareja.

—¿Puede el destino darle la misma pareja?— Tryck le preguntó al Alfa.

—Infiernos si lo sé, quizás. —Maverick se encogió de hombros.

El mundo de Harry se inclinó. No había manera de que compartiera a Lou con Dagon. No había una maldita manera. Él tomaría a Lou y se lo llevaría. No importaba que los lobos Timber tuvieran las mejores habilidades de rastreo. Se aseguraría de que no fueran rastreables.

—Quédate un infiernos lejos de él —Harry le advirtió antes de salir de la casa. Tenía que ver a Lou y tratar de hablar con él. Quizás había pasado suficiente tiempo para que su pareja se hubiera calmado. Tenía que hacer algo. No podía estar sin su pájaro.

Harry manejó como loco, estacionó la motocicleta en un pequeño espacio al lado del edificio. Subió las escaleras y tocó la puerta de Lou.

—Cool, el hombre lobo. —Taylor sonrió cuando abrió la puerta—. Entra, ¿te gustaría un tazón de agua, o un convite? No tengo pulgas, ¿tú?

Harry miró fijamente a Taylor. El hombre lo estaba disfrutando demasiado. —¿Está Louis?

—Sí, el gran bebé está hecho una bola llorando a moco tendido en su habitación. Debió haber sido una jodida muy buena. Nunca lo había visto llorar por perder un pene antes. —Taylor cerró la puerta detrás de Harry.

—¿Siempre eres así de... insensible?

—Sí, ¿por qué crees que mi mamá me deja vivir con un llamativo marica cuando sólo tengo diecisiete años?

Harry gruñó. —¡No lo llames así!

—No son mis palabras, son de mi mamá. A mi no me importa. De hecho, estoy agradecido. Ella también quería tratar de volverlo hetero. —Taylor se carcajeó—. Como si pudiera.

Harry ignoró al extraño humano y se dirigió al cuarto de Lou. Su pareja estaba en la cama llorando. Harry se sentó en el borde de la cama y pasó la mano por la espalda de Lou. —Por favor no llores, pájaro.

Lou sollozó y se giró. —Yo–Yo no estoy l-llorando. —Su pareja comenzó a sollozar.

Harry jaló a su pequeño hombre a sus brazos y lo meció de adelante hacia atrás. —Esto funcionará. Lo prometo.

—Estoy asustado —Lou confesó en el pecho de Harry.

—¿Ayudaría si te digo que no tienes por qué temerme? Eres la persona más a salvo en el mundo estando conmigo, y nadie en la casa pondría una mano en ti.

—¿Qué acerca de tu loco hermano?

Harry gruñó. —Él no se va a acercar a ti.

Taylor tocó la puerta de la recámara. Harry ya estaba muy molesto con el hermanito de Lou.

—Hey, hay un tipo viendo por el mirador de la puerta. Se parece a ti, Harry.

Harry iba a matar a Dagon, ahora era seguro. ¿Cómo se atrevía a seguirlo a la casa de su pareja? —Quédate con Lou.

Él no quería que hubiera testigos si el cambio ocurría. Su pareja ya tenía suficiente con tener que manejar este difícil asunto tal y como estaba.

Harry cerró la puerta de la recámara detrás de él. Apoyó la mano en la pared un momento y apoyó también la frente, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para recuperar algo de control. Eso no estaba funcionando. Realmente, realmente no funcionaba.

Tenía que encontrar la manera de sacar a Dagon porque él no compartía. No en esta vida ni en la siguiente. Harry no compartiría al más hermoso hombre que había visto.

Tomó una profunda respiración y calmadamente se dirigió a la puerta del frente. La calma era buena. Podría morder a su hermano calmadamente.

Harry tomó la perilla y la giró, abriendo la puerta, igualando su mirada de ira con la de Dagon.

—Quiero a mi pareja. —Dagon lo empujó, girando la cabeza buscando alrededor del cuarto.

—Él no es tu pareja. Ahora saca tu culo de aquí antes de que haga algo que Tryck lamente, porque yo no lamentaré ni una jodida cosa. —Harry señaló la puerta, su mirada exigiéndole a Dagon que saliera.

—¿Harry?— Taylor salió del cuarto de Lou, su mirada iba de Harry a Dagon.

Harry maldijo. No tenía tiempo para esto. ¿Podía alguien oír una maldita palabra de lo que había dicho hoy?

Él se llevaría a Lou, oh infiernos, a Taylor también tenía que sacarlo de aquí. Dado que el hermanito era menor de edad ahora era responsabilidad de Harry. Harry vio a Taylor y a Dagon y vio la chispa de la conexión.

Oh hombre, no era Lou por quien iba Dagon.

Era el aroma de Taylor pegado en Lou lo que hizo que Dagon perdiera la cabeza.

Sacudió la cabeza, sintiendo la migraña formarse. Iba a ser extremadamente difícil explicarle eso a su pareja.  _«Hey, mi hermanito es pareja de tu hermanito así que siéntate y relájate, hagamos palomitas de maíz»_. No.

—Mío. —Dagon se abalanzó y tomó a Taylor de la cintura jalándolo hacia su pecho.

—Quita las garras de él. —Lou salió del pasillo, jalando a Taylor con toda su fuerza—. Suéltalo —repetía mientras lo jalaba.

—Mío. —Dagon estaba atorado en solo esa palabra.

—Él tiene diecisiete. ¿Eres un pervertido? —Lou y Taylor, ambos cayeron de culo cuando Dagon abruptamente lo soltó.

Harry se inclinó y ayudó a ambos a ponerse de pie. No podía admitirlo en voz alta, pero se sentía aliviado de que fuera Taylor y no Lou a quien Dagon quería.

No iba a admitirlo en voz alta porque Lou iba a enloquecer con eso y él no quería regresar a eso.

—No, no soy un pervertido —Dagon se defendió—. Pero... él es mío —agregó con un gemido y un puchero.

—Él no es tuyo así que mantén tus manos fuera de él. —Lou miró fijamente a Dagon y empujó a Taylor detrás de él. Taylor asomó la cabeza por detrás del cuerpo de Lou, viendo con los ojos bien abiertos a Dagon.

Harry vio a su hermano y a su pareja viéndose el uno al otro. Si, él iba a tener una migraña.

Dagon se giró hacia Harry. —Siento haber asustado a tu pareja. Honestamente no tenía ni idea. En todo lo que podía pensar era en ese olor.

Dado que Lou ya no estaba más en el radar de Dagon, él lo perdonó. —Llevemos a los dos a la Casa.

Lou movía sus manos frente a él mientras veía a ambos hermanos. —No voy a ir a ningún lado hasta que alguien me explique lo que está sucediendo. —Lou empujó a Taylor al sofá, quedándose de pie frente a su hermanito.

Harry pensó que su pareja era caliente cuando estaba en modo protector. Las pequeñas aletas de su nariz se movían y sus mejillas tenían un delicioso tono rosa.

—Ya te dije, no enloquezcas. —Taylor empujó a Lou, pero su pareja no se movía. Lou luchaba con las manos de Taylor mientras él se giraba hacia ellos.

Harry oyó un bajo gemido salir de la garganta de Dagon. Sus ojos fijos en los de Taylor. Ese día iba a ser uno muy largo. Quizás Maverick podría compartir su gran bote de aspirinas con Harry. Mantenía la botella en su oficina para poder tratar con su loca manada.

Podía explicarle las cosas a su pareja, pero él prefería hacerlo en casa. —¿Pueden tú y Taylor empacar algunas cosas? Prometo explicarte todo cuando estemos en mi casa.

Lou lo miró con cautela pero asintió, tomó la mano de Taylor y se lo llevó. Taylor veía hacia atrás mientras caminaba, nunca apartó su mirada de Dagon.

Harry estaba aliviado de que su pareja no discutiera con él por esto.

—Joder, por favor dime que él va a cumplir dieciocho pronto. —Dagon se paseaba de un lado a otro frente a la puerta. La frustración de su hermano estaba presente en su cara.

Harry no sabía qué decirle. Infiernos si sabía la fecha de nacimiento de Taylor.

Harry perdió el tren de sus pensamientos cuando Lou y Taylor regresaron al cuarto, sosteniendo dos bolsas de equipaje. Lou de nuevo empujó a Taylor detrás de él, viendo fijamente a Dagon. ―Estamos listos.

Harry evitó reírse de la sobreprotección de Lou. Eso era innecesario. Dagon no tocaría a Taylor hasta que tuviera la mayoría de edad. Aunque dejó pasar la actitud de Lou, dejó que Lou sintiera que su trabajo de hermano mayor era más importante ahora. Eso apartaba la mente de su pareja del por qué de las cosas, por el momento.

Todos bajaron las escaleras y salieron.

Harry vio a Dagon subir a su motocicleta, Taylor inmediatamente se fue con él. Realmente era una adorable escena para ver. Harry podía ver que Dagon protegería al hombre con su vida, y también lo malcriaría como el infierno.

—¿Pensé que tu hermano estaba en el closet?— preguntó viendo a Taylor con los ojos bien abiertos maravillado con Dagon.

Lou giró sus labios con desaprobación. —Aparentemente la puerta se salió de sus bisagras.

Harry se subió a su propia motocicleta, dándole a Lou su casco. —Vamos, pájaro, te prometí una cena.

Lou tomó el casco ofrecido aun viendo a Dagon. —¿Cómo se supone que irá Taylor?

Harry gruñó, sí, sería un gran día. —Él ira con Dagon, pero no te preocupes, Dagon no intentará nada. La única cosa que hará es proteger a tu hermano con su vida.

—¿Por qué?— Lou dejó de ver a Dagon y luego lo miró a él esperando la respuesta.

Y aquí la parte que temía. —Porque ellos son pareja.

Los ojos de Lou eran más grandes y redondos. —¿Es esa cosa de lobos, verdad? Por favor dime que eres lobo, no creo que pueda manejar lo de los vampiros o lo de las hadas.

Harry se rió. Su pareja era linda cuando balbuceaba. Estaba aliviado de que Lou no intentara matar a su hermano. —Sí, lobo.

Lou tragó saliva visiblemente, asintió, y entonces subió detrás de Harry. Él gimió, queriendo más que nada ser jodido por su hermoso hombre de nuevo, o ser capaz de joder a Lou. No le importaba porque ese culo seguía siendo muy tentador.

Harry permitió que Dagon guiara así él dejaría que Lou pudiera verlos. Que fuera testigo de que nada divertido sucedería. Taylor saltaba en el asiento, obviamente disfrutando el viaje. Dagon iba tan malditamente lento que Harry pensó que el límite de velocidad había cambiado a quince kilómetros. Había bajado los pies en varias ocasiones para evitar volcarse... debido a lo lento que iban.

Después de lo que parecieron años, ellos llegaron al camino de grava y se estacionaron uno al lado del otro. Instantáneamente extrañó el calor en su espalda cuando Lou se bajó.

—Wow, ¿vives aquí?— Taylor no le preguntó a Harry. Él miraba curioso a Dagon, empujando el casco hacia su pecho mientras inclinaba la cabeza.

—Si, junto con una pandilla de desadaptados —Dagon se rió y bajó de la motocicleta.

Harry sacudió la cabeza, tenía la sensación de que esos dos estarían bien. Dagon estaba de modo protector y no saldría de eso pronto.

—Por aquí, pajarito. —Harry tomó la bolsa de Lou, guiando a su pareja a la puerta del frente. Esta vez la casa estaba tranquila, gracias a Dios.

🥀

Lou inspeccionó el cuarto que le dieron a Taylor. Estaba en el segundo piso, así que su hermano no podría escaparse. Aunque estaba más preocupado por quien pudiera entrar.

A Lou no le gustaba el hecho de que Dagon fuera la pareja de Taylor. Él iba a tener que descubrir exactamente lo que eso implicaba. Pero ahora, él podría confiar en que Harry mantendría a su hermano a salvo.

Harry tomó su mano después de que asintió aprobando las instalaciones de Taylor y regresaron a la recámara en la que ellos habían tenido sexo explosivo la noche anterior.

—Toma asiento, amor. Déjame explicarte todo. —Harry dejó la bolsa con su equipaje en la silla. Lou sostuvo fuerte su bolsa de hombre, tenía la sensación de que podía necesitar algo que sostener una vez que Harry terminara.

—Soy un shifter. Puedo cambiar a lobo. El destino te eligió para que fueras mi pareja por los setecientos cinco años que me restan de vida. Eres mi pareja.

Lou giró los ojos.

—Hay un ritual que nos enlazará juntos y con tu permiso, amaría hacerlo.

Lou abrió los labios, pero nada salió.

—Tengo doscientos noventa y cinco años, podemos vivir mil años. Tú vivirás lo mismo siendo mi pareja.

El cerebro de Lou estaba abrumado y se desmayó.

🥀

Lou regresó de la oscuridad que lo había reclamado. Notó que un hombre lo examinaba mientras abría los ojos.

—Ah, aquí estás.

Vio a Harry con una expresión de preocupación en el rostro. Lou se quedó acostado un momento, absorbiendo lo que Harry le había confesado.

¿Un lobo? ¿Un verdadero lobo de cuatro patas? Revisó la cara de Harry tratando de encontrar cualquier rasgo de animal. No había ninguno. —Estoy bien —le dijo al hombre con el estetoscopio, asumiendo que era un doctor.

—Sólo sigue acostado, relájate. —El hombre colocó la mano en el hombro de Lou, sosteniéndolo.

—Lou, él es Nicholas, el doctor residente —Harry aclaró la confusión de Lou.

—Encantado de conocerte, soy Lou. —Espera, ¿Harry ya le había dado al hombre su nombre? Lou colocó sus manos en el colchón, empujándose para sentarse, ignorando el ligero mareo.

—¿Taylor?

—Él está bien —Harry le aseguró—. Dagon está dándole el tour completo.

Lou había sido bombardeado con demasiado de una sola vez. Debería estar enojado, pero él estaba... sólo confundido como el infierno. Su cerebro finalmente encontró su boca. —Gracias. Me siento bien, honestamente —le dijo al doctor.

—Llámame si necesitas algo más —dijo el doctor mientras se ponía de pie.

 _«¿Como un loquero?»_  pensó Lou. Sus ojos siguieron a Harry mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de Nicholas y regresaba junto a la cama con las manos dentro de los bolsillos del frente viéndolo fijamente.

—¿Estás enojado conmigo?

¿Lo estaba? Él no podía armarse de valor para los sentimientos negativos. Todo lo que Lou quería era que Harry lo sostuviera. ¿Qué loco era eso?

Apartó los cobertores, dándole a Harry permiso de acercarse. Harry sacó las manos del bolsillo y se movió lentamente hacia la cama, viendo con cautela a Lou.

—No voy a enloquecer, creo. —Él se acurrucó junto al hombre grande, sintiéndose reconfortado con el familiar olor.

—Lamento causarte esto. No quería esconder nada de ti. ―Harry pasó los dedos por la cara de Lou, dándole una sensación de seguridad con el suave toque.

—Sólo necesito tiempo para asimilar todo eso. —Lou no quería hablar de lobos y mucha, mucha, mucha, edad. Él quería a Harry dentro de él, dándole algo que le era familiar.

Se alejó quitándose la camisa por la cabeza y bajó los jeans. Se quitó los zapatos y se sacó los jeans el resto del camino.

—Gírate —Harry ordenó.

Lou sabía lo que Harry quería, ver su trasero. Con gusto lo hizo, feliz de que a su amor le gustara verlo. Lou movió sus caderas, lado a lado rápidamente, haciendo que su trasero temblara.

Harry se puso de pie, se desnudó y se colocó entre las piernas de Lou, empujando su lengua directamente dentro del agujero de Lou. Empujó las piernas de Lou haciéndole el mejor rim* que hubiera tenido en su vida. Oh si, él lo iba a conservar. Lou quería patear de arriba abajo porque eso se sentía  _taaan_  malditamente bueno.

_(*Rim o rimming: Sexo anal-oral también referido o descrito como contacto anal-oral o anilingus (del latin anus, ano y Lingus, lames, es una forma de sexo oral que involucra contacto entre el ano y el perineo de una persona y la boca (Labios y lengua) de otra, es diferente a lo que se considera en español el beso negro. Beso negro significa besar el ano y no recorrer el perineo por lo que se deja el original.)_

En lugar de eso, Lou se empujó hacia atrás, tratando de empalarse a sí mismo con la lengua de Harry. Su amor lamía y chupaba sacándole el cerebro a Lou también. Gimió cuando finalmente no podía aceptar más. —Jódeme.

Harry lo recorrió unas cuantas veces más y entonces cumplió el deseo de Lou, hundiéndose hasta que todo el cuerpo de Lou vibraba por el grueso pene empujándose dentro y fuera de él.

La mente de Lou se fragmentó mientras Harry golpeaba carne contra carne. Mordió su labio inferior, su pene pulsando libremente mientras él se aferraba a las sábanas.

—¿Puedo reclamarte? —Harry preguntó detrás de él.

—Está bien. —Lou no estaba seguro de lo que significaba eso. Todo lo que sabía es que no quería dejar ir a Harry. Su nuevamente nuevo novio lo aceptaba como era, con su bolsa de hombre y todo eso, y con su gran pene. No quería dejarlo ir.

Harry lo entendía como nadie lo había hecho antes. Lo entendía y eso hacía que Lou no lo quisiera dejar ir nunca.

Los brazos de Lou amenazaban con ceder. El sudor cubría su pecho y su sien. Harry se estaba empujando profundamente, golpeando su próstata con cada empujón. Le gustaba eso, era muy bueno. Lou mordió la almohada, asustado de que todos en la casa pudieran oírle gritar que Harry lo jodía como un dios.

—¿Me aceptas como tu pareja, Louis? —Harry se empujó duro.

—Oh, infiernos. —Harry mordió el talón de su mano, gimiendo con la embestida de vibraciones que lo recorrían—. Sí, Harry. Ahora jódeme.

El hombro de Lou estaba en fuego, y entonces la cima de su cabeza golpeó la cabecera de la cama, su pene explotó cuando su orgasmo lo recorría. Los dientes de Harry estaban encajados en su hombro incendiando miles de fuegos artificiales en su interior, amenazando con hacerlo perder la consciencia.

Harry gimió alrededor de la carne de Lou, empujando a Lou más en la cama, haciendo que se sometiera.

Lou estaba muy lejos de que le importara. Él jaló las rodillas debajo de él, levantando su culo más y apoyándose en los hombros, sus manos en un puño aferrándose a la almohada. Llevó su mano derecha a la cara, incapaz de pensar, hablar, u oír algo más que las bolas que golpeaban su culo.

Las puntas de sus dedos se presionaban en su cara. Era incapaz de tratar con el primitivo placer de Harry asaltándolo.

—Harry —Lou gimió, incapaz de enfocarse.

—No luches, pájaro. Concéntrate en mi, solamente en mi. ―Harry se empujó más profundo, levantando la mitad inferior de Lou de la cama y empujándose más profundo dentro de él.

El cuerpo entero de Lou se resquebrajó en una lluvia de pedazos cuando se corrió por segunda vez. Harry agarró a Lou, sosteniéndolo mientras Lou se derretía.

Harry gritó detrás de él, Lou podía sentir la semilla de su amante bombear dentro de él. Cerró los ojos, drenado y tan cansado que se quedó dormido incluso antes de que Harry terminara.

🥀

Harry parpadeó y abrió los ojos, entonces sonrió. Lou estaba de pie junto a la cómoda cantando suavemente vistiendo unos muy cortos shorts y una camiseta de tirantes. Su pareja movía las manos como si se estuviera secando las uñas.

Eso era una muy buena vista.

—¿Te gusta este color?

Harry asintió cerrando los ojos, girándose sobre su espalda y estirándose. Había reclamado a Lou y ahora era suyo por muchísimo tiempo. Retiró los cobertores y se sentó, plantando los pies en el suelo. —Ven aquí, pájaro. —Harry quería sentir ese culo en sus manos de nuevo. Hundirse dentro había sido todo lo que él había pensado y más.

—Está bien, pero no más botín por ahora. Es la segunda vez que me prometes cena y estoy hambriento. Mi estómago está tratando de salir y buscar su propia comida.

—¿No usarás esos shorts verdad? No quiero que nadie vea con lujuria el culo de mi pareja, sólo yo. —Le arrancaría los ojos a quien lo viera. Harry jaló a Lou a sus brazos, masajeando la mitad inferior expuesta de esos hermosos globos.

—No. no soy un puto. Bueno, para ti lo soy. —Lou se rió graciosamente empujándolo y tomando unos pantalones de spandex* de la bolsa. Harry no estaba seguro de que eso fuera mejor. Su pareja se cambió, poniéndoselos y cada curva para hacer agua la boca era visible. Gruñó cuando se giró y su extra grande bulto se mostraba.

_(*. El elastano o spandex es una fibra sintética muy conocida por su gran elasticidad, inventada en 1959 por el químico Joseph Shivers, quien trabajaba para la compañía DuPont.)_

—Lou —advirtió.

—También me voy a cambiar de camisa. —Su pareja se puso una camisa sin mangas que cubría su trasero. Harry se sentía mejor. Eso cubría todas las tentadoras partes del cuerpo de Lou.

—¿Feliz?

—Mucho.

Lou bailaba alrededor del cuarto, sonriéndole a Harry mientras contestaba su teléfono celular. —Hola, mamá. —La expresión de su pareja inmediatamente se cayó. Odiaba que su madre tuviera ese efecto en él.

—Eso es porque Taylor está conmigo. —Su pareja apoyó su cadera izquierda contra la cómoda—. Sí, estoy en la casa de Harry... ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir con que no me permites que lo traiga aquí? Nada sucede aquí. —Lou miró a Harry y se giró alrededor.

Harry cruzó el cuarto, circulando los brazos alrededor de su pareja y jalando su espalda al pecho de Harry. Con su oído superior, podía oír a la madre de Lou. Él no quería ser indiscreto, bueno en parte sí.

—No quiero que mi hijo sea testigo de una conducta inmoral. Ahora trae a Taylor a casa —su madre dijo desde el otro lado de la línea.

—¿Qué piensas, que lo tengo a mi espalda con una bolsa de palomitas y lentes de tercera dimensión? —Lou gruñó con los dientes apretados.

—Ya he dicho, que encuentres a una linda jovencita. Tú no eres gay, así que deja de pretender serlo. Todo eso está en tu cabeza. Juro que haré que regreses conmigo y te haré trabajar afuera para que madures.

—Voy a colgar ahora.

—Llévalo a casa o haré que se mude de nuevo conmigo. —La madre de Lou fue quien terminó la llamada telefónica.

Harry podía sentir la rigidez en su pareja. ¿Qué estaba mal con ella? Nunca había conocido a alguien tan firme y de mente tan cerrada antes.

—Me tengo que ir. —Lou se limpió la garganta, saliendo del abrazo de Harry. Su pareja tomó su bolsa de equipaje, empujando sus cosas al interior. Harry vio cómo Lou se limpiaba las lágrimas. Sus movimientos eran tensos diciéndole a Harry exactamente lo mucho que eso le afectaba.

—No tienes que ir, pájaro.

Lou se giró. La ira en su expresión era suficiente para hacer que el vello en el cuello de Harry se erizara. No le gustaba esa expresión en esa angelical cara.

—Sí, tengo que hacerlo. Si no llevo a Taylor a casa ella hará que se mude de nuevo con ella. No puedo hacerle eso a Taylor. Lo siento. —Lou se colgó la bolsa de su equipaje en su hombro y tomó su bolsa dirigiéndose a la puerta de su recámara—. Por favor busca a Taylor por mi. —Su pareja se quedó sin aliento.

Harry asintió, llevando a su pareja al vestíbulo. —¿Sabes en dónde está Dagon? —le preguntó a Evan.

—En la cocina con su pareja.

Harry tomó esa dirección, haciéndole señas a Dagon para que entrara al pasillo. De camino le sonrió a Taylor que estaba sentado ante la mesa viendo a su pareja con veneración en la mirada. Joder, esto no era para nada bueno.

—¿Qué sucede? —Dagon preguntó después de sonreírle a su pareja y decirle que regresaría, Taylor asintió viendo cada movimiento de Dagon.

—Su madre llamó. Ella quiere que Lou lleve a Taylor a casa, ahora.

—¿Sucede algo malo?

Harry giró los ojos. Dagon no la conocía. No sabía cómo era ella. Esperen, ella no sabía que Taylor se había emparejado con un hombre. Las cosas se iban a poner muy feas cuando las noticias le llegaran.

—Lo explicaré después. Necesitamos llevarlo a casa antes de que ella se ponga furiosa y aparte a Taylor de Lou.

Dagon gruñó. —No quiero a mi pareja fuera de mi vista.

La mirada de Harry se suavizó. —Lo sé, me siento de la misma manera, pero estamos contra la pared. Hasta que él tenga dieciocho años, ella tiene el poder.

Su hermano suspiró. —¿Tan malo es?

—No tienes ni idea.

Ambos vieron hacia la cocina, Dagon sonrió mientras veía a su pareja charlar con las otras parejas de la casa. Le mataba a Harry hacerle esto al jovencito y a su hermano. Infierno, él no quería que Lou se fuera. Él había planeado un largo y agradable fin de semana con nada pero si con tiempo _'para llegar a conocerte'_  y un infierno de mucho sexo. Nunca antes había querido estrangular a una mujer, pero la madre de Lou podría comenzar a ser la excepción de la regla.

—Hey, Taylor, ¿puedes venir aquí? —Dagon llamó a su pareja.

Taylor salió de la cocina, sonriéndole deslumbrando a Dagon. Taylor obviamente sentía la atracción. Eso debería de confundir a un jovencito, pero él estaba seguro de que Dagon podría explicarle todo a Taylor.

—Tengo que llevarte a la casa —Dagon le dijo a Taylor.

Harry vio que la sonrisa cambió a un ceño fruncido, las cejas de Taylor se unieron mientras veía de Dagon a Harry. —¿Por qué?

—Tu madre llamó —dijo Harry.

La expresión de Taylor cambió a rabia. —¿Qué es lo que dijo?

—Pregúntale a Lou. —Harry no iba a repetir esas palabras. Le agradaba Taylor y no quería que el jovencito se enojara con él por ser el portador de malas noticias. Vio a Taylor salir como tromba hacia el vestíbulo.

—¿Voy a tener problemas con su madre?— Dagon preguntó.

—Muchos. 

🥀

Lou nunca había estado tan enojado con su madre antes. No es como si estuviera teniendo sexo frente a Taylor. No escondía quien era, pero él vigilaba su conducta. Incluso se había rehusado a tener sexo con Harry sabiendo que Taylor estaba en el mismo departamento.

—No me voy a ir —el jovencito declaró y se acercó a Lou. Justo lo que necesitaba, Taylor finalmente había tomado una postura frente a algo. Era un mal momento para que su hermano empezara a preocuparse por algo.

—Tienes que hacerlo. Mamá dijo que si no salías de aquí, ella va a hacer que te mudes con ella. —Lou colocó los cordones de la mochila sobre su espalda, odiando con cada fibra de su ser lo que estaba haciendo. Lou finalmente era feliz y por lo que se veía también lo era Taylor.

—Tendré dieciocho años en cinco semanas. ¿No puedo evitarla hasta entonces?

—Desearía que fuera fácil. Tenemos que calmarla hasta entonces. Lo siento, Taylor. —No lo sentía tanto como por él y por Harry. Quizás él podría hablar con su pareja para que se convirtiera en lobo y la devorara. Lou se sintió inmediatamente mal por pensar eso. Después de todo era su mamá.

—Hola, soy Melonee. —La linda niña apareció entre ellos—. ¿Quién eres?

Lou la miró inclinando la cabeza. Creía que sólo había hombres ahí. Supuso que pronto descubriría por qué las cosas eran de otra manera. Aunque ella era mejor que el tigre que había conocido antes. Eso lo había asustado a morir.

—Soy Lou, y él es mi hermano Taylor. —Lou señaló a su hermano.

—¿A dónde van?— Ella vio la bolsa de Lou en su espalda y entonces a él—. ¿No les gusta estar aquí?

—Nos gusta, pero mi mami dice que tengo que ir a casa. ―¿Por qué estaba tratando de explicarle esas cosas a una niña pequeña? Ella se veía como de nueve o diez años, demasiado joven para ser expuesta a los feos prejuicios.

—Puedo hablar con ella, decirle a ella lo divertido que es estar aquí. ¿Ella hablaría conmigo?

Oh, qué adorable era. De sólo pensar en esa pequeña niña enfrentándose a la más extraña de las mamis lo hizo estremecer.

Aunque ella le agradaba.

Ella se ofreció en tratar de que siguieran aquí, y eso le decía mucho a Lou acerca del carácter de la gente de esta casa.

—O podemos irnos.

Lou se sobresaltó cuando un hombre azul, joder, él era azul, y una mujer aparecieron de la nada. La expresión en sus caras no era prometedora. Lou tomó a Melonee, Taylor se aferró a Lou, y entonces las cosas se pusieron realmente aterradoras.

🥀

Harry giró por la esquina un segundo demasiado tarde. Vio con horror cómo el Elf de las Sombras y una perra con una loca mirada desaparecían llevándose a su pareja, a Taylor y a Melonee.

—¡Maverick! —gritó. El pánico lo abrumó. Sus caninos descendieron, sus garras salieron y sus ojos cambiaron a carmesí.

Maverick salió corriendo desde su oficina. Harry señaló el punto en el que los tres desaparecieron. —Algún jodido hada y una loca perra desaparecieron con mi pareja, la de Dagon y Melonee.

Maverick rugió. Su expresión era de ira pero no tanta como la de Harry. Lou y su hermano eran humanos, nunca antes habían visto lo paranormal, y ellos probablemente estarían tan asustados que se volverían locos. Quería matar al bastardo azul y a su asistente.

—¡Carter! —Maverick gritó al techo.

Un hombre con apariencia etérea apareció, hermoso en todo el sentido de la palabra. Muy mal que el elf fuera la pareja de Tryck, el hermano de Harry. Ese conocimiento mataba cualquier momento de inspiradora-veneración que se pudiera tener al ver a Carter.

Eso y la boca del hombre. Él era el más grande engreído de por aquí.

—¿Llamó, su alteza?

Maverick gruñó ante el Elf de los Bosques. Harry sabía cómo se sentía el Alfa, pero desafortunadamente no se permitía matar a una pareja. —Papá Pitufo se llevó a dos parejas humanos junto con Melonee. ¡Encuéntralos!

La expresión de Carter cambió totalmente. Visiblemente tragó, asintió y desapareció.

—¡Nunca vuelvas a hablarle así a mi pareja de nuevo! —Tryck gritaba mientras bajaba corriendo las escaleras.

Maverick levantó su muy grande mano. Era del tamaño de un maldito plato. —No quiero oír esa mierda. Las parejas de tus hermanos y Melonee fueron secuestrados. Tu jodida actitud puede esperar.

La cabeza de Tryck se giró hacia Harry y Dagon, un bajo gruñido vibró en su pecho. —Estoy harto de ese jodido hada azul. Ahm juró que la guerra había terminado.

Harry negó con la cabeza. —Este no era el mismo tipo azul. Este era alguien más. —Estaba listo para desgarrar algo. Quería a Lou de regreso y no la continua fricción entre su hermano y el Alfa. Harry sólo estaba preocupado por encontrar a los tres y matar al bastardo azul.

Maverick lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás una vez más y gritó. ―¡Ahm!

Harry estaba impresionado. El elf azul asustaba a muerte, pero no a Maverick. Estaba gritándole como si él y Ahm fueran conocidos de mucho tiempo.

—Te dije que nunca me llamaras —el elf azul le gritó a Maverick.

—Sí, lo haré si uno de tus pitufos se roba a tres de los míos. ―Para ser honestos, si el hada no fuera malditamente perverso, el largo cabello blanco que fluía era impactante en contraste con la piel azul.

Claro, nadie era tan impactante como su pareja, pero Harry le dio una directa mirada a Ahm.

A Harry no lo tranquilizó que Ahm le diera a Maverick una mirada intrigada. —Dije que la guerra había terminado. Ninguno de los hombres de mi tribu debería de involucrarse en nada contigo o con los Elves del Bosque. —Ahm bufó en la última parte.

—Supongo que no todos recibieron tu memo. Los quiero de regreso, o la guerra que acaba de terminar será un juego de niños comparada con mi ira.

—¡Quiero a mi jodida pareja, ahora!— Harry le gritó a Ahm. A él no le importaba lo atemorizante que fuera. Lou no estaba y lo quería de regreso.

Destruiría a cualquier persona o cosa ahora mismo. Su pareja debía estar temblando de miedo y sólo eso haría que quisiera matar al hombre azul frente a él.

Cualquier instinto protector en él estaba apareciendo feamente en su cabeza y su lobo se estaba poniendo furioso. Casi se sentía como si saltara a la cabeza de Harry.

—Si dañan a Taylor, todos los bastardos azules morirán— Dagon agregó con rabia en su voz.

—No les debo ni una maldita cosa después de lo que le sucedió a mi hermana, pero los buscaré. —Ahm desapareció.

Harry se sintió inútil. No había nada que pudiera hacer ahora. Por todo lo que sabían, su pareja y los otros podrían haber aparecido en cualquier lugar del planeta.

🥀

Lou jaló a Taylor y a Melonee más cerca, viendo a la niña con el brazalete que el hombre azul le había colocado en su muñeca.

Él estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no enloquecer o desfallecer. Los otros dos lo necesitaban cuerdo.

—Está bien, Melonee, ¿puedes decirle a tu tío Lou qué infiernos sucede? —Lou jaló su bolsa con equipaje y su bolsa de hombre más arriba en su hombro, deseando haberla dejado en el vestíbulo. Eso le agregaba carga que él ahora no quería.

La gatita se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, exhalando fuertemente. —Tengo diez años. Por favor háblame como a un adulto, y no como si tuviera nueve.

A Lou realmente le agradaba ella. —Lo siento. ¿Entonces qué es toda esa locura del viaje en el tiempo?

—No es viaje en el tiempo. Nosotros los elves tenemos la capacidad de entrar y salir de los lugares desapareciendo.

Las esperanzas de Lou se renovaron. Realmente podrían salir de ese lío. Gracias a Dios. Se limpió la garganta y le habló calmadamente a Melonee, escondiendo el miedo que lo recorría. —¿Entonces puedes sacarnos de aquí desapareciendo?

Melonee levantó su delicada muñeca. —Duh, lo he intentado desde que estamos aquí.

—Realmente inteligente, sabelotodo, ¿verdad?— Taylor entrecerró los ojos ante ella—. ¿Te gustaría que tu tío Taylor te castigara durante un año?

Melonee le sacó la lengua a su hermano. —Inténtalo. Maverick no te dejaría. —Taylor cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, actuando tan infantil como Melonee.

—¿Quién es ese, tu padre?

—Sí, así que no trates de intimidarme. Tengo a alguien más intimidante respaldándome. Por cierto, tengo dos papás, Maverick y Cecil, así que no trates nada o ellos te aplastarán igual que a un pequeño gusano.

—¿Realmente son tus padres? —Lou estaba confundido como el infierno. Maverick y Cecil eran una pareja gay. ¿Cómo encajaba todo eso?

—Creo que lo son, y eso es todo lo que importa. Ellos me crían como su hija, entonces ¿por qué no debería darles el crédito como mis papás?

Ella tenía un buen punto. Lou suponía que no importaba quién era el donador de esperma. Si el hombre o los hombres en este caso, cuidaban a la niña eso los hace padres.

—Pero ¿qué acerca de tu hermano Tangee? —Lou preguntó.

—Él es un gran hermano, pero no puede ser mi papá. Duh.

—Tiempo-fuera, te lo advierto. —Taylor entrecerró los ojos hacia ella.

Qué mal que su papá y el de Taylor hubiera muerto hace años. Él había aceptado a Lou por quien era, nunca se quejó de que su hijo actuara como una hada; como su mamá elocuentemente le decía. Su papá lo defendía cuando su mamá salía con uno de sus reproches. Realmente lo extrañaba.

—¿Dónde esta tu mamá? —Taylor preguntó sin preocuparse de la privacidad de Melonee o de sus propios asuntos personales.

—Soy Fey. Mis verdaderos padres fueron asesinados y yo fui secuestrada. Olivia me adoptó y me crió. Cuando ella se lastimó, mi hermano adoptivo Tangee me llevó a la Casa. Maverick y Cecil me han criado desde entonces. Ellos me dijeron que podía decirles papá cuando les pregunté.

Melonee tomó una respiración y entonces continúo:—Le rogué a mi mamá que me dejara aquí, y después de una eternidad ella aceptó. Mi papá me lleva a verla seguido, y yo le hablo todo el tiempo por teléfono. Mi hermano Tangee vive aquí, así que creo que eso le ayudó a decidir. —Melonee se pellizcó la nariz de nuevo y entonces suspiró mientras los veía a ambos—. Está bien, gente, suficiente para mi, nosotros tenemos que imaginar cómo salir de aquí. —Melonee colocó sus manos en las caderas viéndolos como si ellos tuvieran todas las respuestas.

—Creía que tú tenías todas las respuestas —Taylor le dijo a ella, haciendo pucheros.

—Veo caricaturas y tengo fiestas de té con los animales de peluche. ¿Qué sé yo acerca de tipos malos y escapar?

—Haré que sean dos años, sabelotodo.

Lou ignoró a los dos. Ellos actuaban más como hermano y hermana que como si acabaran de conocerse. A él no le importaba su discusión, tenía su mente ocupada en salir de la situación.

Lou miró alrededor, buscando cualquier posibilidad de salir del cuarto. No podía ver ninguna otra manera de salir de ahí, además de la puerta. Le recordaba a Lou una bodega. No había ventanas, así que no sabía quién estaba afuera o qué había afuera.

Hacía lo mejor para no pensar en hombres lobos, vampiros o jodidas hadas. Si lo hacía, sus miedos los mantendría adentro de esa bodega y ellos necesitaban salir.

Empujó la puerta, probándola, pero sabía antes de hacerlo que sería un intento inútil. Ningún tipo malo era tan inepto como para dejar la puerta sin llave teniendo prisioneros.

Aunque uno podía tener esperanza.

Se mordió el labio inferior, revisando el cuarto de nuevo. Tenía que haber alguna herramienta en esos estantes, algo que pudiera utilizar, pero Lou no vio nada que pudiera utilizar para salir de este lío. Estaba comenzando a frustrarse. La responsabilidad de mantener a esos dos a salvo recaía en sus hombros. _«Piensa, maldición»._

—Si pudiera quitarme este brazalete, podría desaparecer, pero la maldita cosa está pegada a mi. —Melonee trató de nuevo de retirar el pequeño y circular grillete.

Lou podía ver ese grillete en la muñeca. Ellos no iban a poder quitar esa cosa. Tenía que pensar en otra manera de salir.

—Shh. —Taylor levantó la mano, Lou y Melonee se acercaron a él. Oyeron las llaves tintinear del otro lado de la puerta y luego la puerta abrirse.

Eso no era bueno. La única esperanza de escapar era rodear a esos dos. Y viendo a los dos secuestradores, eso sería algo difícil de hacer.

—Finalmente los tenemos. —La perra loca se reía mientras entraba con el hombre azul detrás—. Maverick pensó que él podría ser más inteligente que yo.

—Una pulga puede ser más inteligente que tú —Taylor le dijo molesto.

Lou saltó frente a su hermano cuando el hombre azul soltó un golpe que conectó en la sien de Lou. —Muéstrale algo de respeto a Maribel.

—Cuándo ella encuentre sus tornillos —Melonee le gritó—. Mis animales de peluche son más inteligentes que ella.

—Me tomó mucho tiempo obtenerte, malcriada. El doctor estará complacido. —Ella se dirigió hacia Melonee, pero Lou de nuevo bloqueó cualquier avance hacia la jovencita capturada.

—Pensé que ellos habían matado al médico loco —dijo Melonee desde detrás de Lou.

¿Qué estaba mal con esos dos? Taylor y Melonee, esos dos niños enfrentándose a estos dos psicóticos. Él iba a patearles a ambos el trasero si no se callaban.

—¿Crees que el doctor Washington era el único? No, aun tenemos al doctor Rawlings. —Ella de nuevo se dirigió hacia Melonee, pero Lou y Taylor la empujaron detrás de ellos y dieron un paso hacia atrás.

Lou no estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer, pero no dejaría que ese loco doctor tomara a Melonee. Ellos tendrían que matarlo primero. Se movió ligeramente, colocando también a su hermano detrás de él. Si algo sucedía, él tomaría la peor parte.

—¿Creen que dos humanos pueden detenerme?— Maribel preguntó con ira—. Podría cambiar y desgarrar a ambos en minutos.

Está bien, Lou no quería morir aquí. Incluso con lo amenazadora que era ella, no iba a permitir que le hiciera daño a Melonee o a Taylor. Lucharía con el lobo, con el hombre azul e incluso con los mismos dioses para salvar a los dos bocas flojas detrás de él.

—Suficiente —dijo Maribel, cambiando a su forma de lobo frente a él.

_«¡Santa mierda!»_

Lou no lo pensó. Tomó unas tijeras que estaban en la mesa de la derecha y se las encajó al lobo que estaba en el aire y lanzó su escaso cuerpo contra ella.

Ella gimió cuando ambos cayeron al suelo. Lou rápidamente se levantó y los tres gritaron mientras los empujaba lejos del hombre azul que se acercaba.

Eso era todo. Lou no podía pensar en una manera de defenderse del gran hombre azul. Tendría que luchar contra él para permitir que los otros dos escaparan. Lou no esperaba hacerlo, pero era el más fuerte de los tres.

Lou se quedó con la boca abierta cuando otro hombre azul apareció tomando al que estaba con ellos y lanzándole una llave a Lou, desapareciendo antes de que Lou pudiera incluso pensar.

Esta mierda se volvía más bizarra con cada segundo.

Tomó la llave del suelo de donde había caído, se giró hacia Melonee y rezó porque fuera del brazalete. El grillete se abrió y cayó. Melonee se inclinó, lo tomó y lo guardó en el bolsillo de sus jeans. —Tomen mis manos —ella indicó.

—Espera, ¿crees que deberíamos llevarla con nosotros?— Lou señalo hacia el flácido cuerpo de Maribel en el suelo.

—Pero ella está muerta —Taylor gimió.

—No, no lo está —Melonee confirmo los temores de Lou—. Ella es una shifter, y puede sanar en cualquier momento, así que necesitamos movernos.

Lou realmente no quería tocar a la bestia. Así que en lugar de eso, aplastó entre sus pies la cara de ella.

Hey, aun así la estaba tocando.

Los tres y la loba aparecieron directamente en algún tipo de oficina. El alto hombre, Maverick, se apresuró a rodear el escritorio, Harry y Dagon tomaron a Taylor y a él antes de que hubieran aparecido completamente.

—¿Qué infiernos sucede? —Harry preguntó mientras revisaba el cuerpo de Lou.

Lou palmeó sus manos, avergonzado cuando su camisa se levantó y su redondo cubierto por spandex trasero se mostró a todo el mundo.

—La loca mujer nos tomó —Melonee señaló al aún flácido lobo—. Pero Lou nos salvó.

Lou se ruborizó cuando todas las miradas de los shifter iban del lobo a él.

Levantó la vista hacia Harry cuando su pareja gruñó. —¿Quién te golpeó? —Harry giró su mentón y entrecerró los ojos viendo la cara de Lou.

Lou se había olvidado del hombre azul que lo había golpeado con todo ese caos. Su rubor se profundizó cuando Harry besó su moretón varias veces. Amaba el hecho de que a Harry no le importara quién estuviera alrededor, se aseguraba de mostrarle a Lou cómo se sentía.

—El hombre azul —Melonee contestó desde los brazos de Maverick. Su papá la abrazaba y le acariciaba el cabello con una expresión de alivio en su cara.

Maverick la sentó y entonces tomó un puñado de pelaje de Maribel y salió de la oficina con ella. Lou tenía una buena idea de lo que le sucedería a la perra.

—¡Eso es, papá, pateale el trasero! —Melonee gritó en el pasillo—. Eso le enseñará a no meterse con Maverick —Melonee bufó y salió de la oficina—. Voy a ver caricaturas —dijo sobre su hombro antes de desaparecer.

Hombre, esa pequeña niña se recuperaba rápidamente. Ella actuaba como si el evento que acababa de suceder no la hubiera asustado. ¿Qué tan a menudo estas cosas sucedían para que ella se hubiera acostumbrado? —¿Él va a hacer más que patearle el trasero, no es así? —Lou le preguntó a Harry.

—No quieres saberlo. Ella no ha sido más que un problema, creo que el Alfa está por terminar el reinado de terror de ella, permanentemente.

Lou se aferró al cuello de Harry. Ahora que eso había terminado, su adrenalina había desaparecido y lo tenía temblando en los brazos de Harry.

—Te tengo, pájaro. —Harry rodeó con sus brazos a Lou levantándolo y acunándolo en sus enormes brazos. Lou apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de su pareja mientras lo llevaban a la recámara.

Gimió cuando Harry entró en la recámara y le acariciaba la espalda calmándolo. —Está bien, te tengo.

—Desparecimos, una mujer cambió a loba y había un hombre azul. ¿Cómo eso va a estar bien? —Lou gimió.

—Te acostumbrarás a todas las locuras que están alrededor, lo prometo. Será como una segunda naturaleza para ti después de un tiempo. —Harry pasó sus manos por el cabello de Lou, besándole la frente y meciéndolo.

—¿Dónde está Taylor? —Lou trató de sentarse, pero los fuertes brazos de Harry lo evitaron.

—Dagon está con él, se asegurará de que Taylor esté bien.

Lou se relajó en los brazos de Harry, sabiendo que de alguna manera Dagon ayudaría a Taylor a atravesar esto como Harry estaba haciendo con él. Después de todo, era feliz de que su hermano tuviera a alguien que lo confortara. Lou no estaba en posición de ayudar a su hermano ni mental ni físicamente por ahora.

🥀

Harry frotaba la espalda de su pareja, viendo cómo Lou se quedaba dormido. Ni siquiera podría comenzar a describir el alivio que sintió cuando los vio aparecer en la oficina de Maverick.

Estaba orgulloso de que su pajarito los hubiera salvado, extremadamente impresionado sería una mejor descripción. Harry había estado preocupado de que su pareja pudiera haberse desmayado, pero Lou le había probado que era un guerrero. El orgullo henchía su pecho mientras veía a su pajarito.

Resopló cuando algo en la cadera de Lou comenzó a vibrar. Harry sacó el teléfono celular de donde estaba y revisó el identificador. Mostró que era la más extraña mami. Sonrió y entonces se preguntó por qué ella no podía aceptar el hecho de que Lou era gay y lo dejaba en paz. ¿Por qué la insistencia de criticarlo y devaluarlo?

Su pareja prefería a los hombres, ¿y qué? No es como si saliera a robar bancos o tuviera una vida de criminal. Lou era una buena persona y Harry odiaba la manera en que era tratado por quien le dio la vida y lo crió.

Se debatía entre contestar o no, pero decidió que no. No quería más problemas sobre su pareja o su hermano. Estaba seguro de que ella tenía un plan para acabar con la autoestima de Lou. Harry no iba a permitir que eso sucediera. Él sabía lo que se sentía ser diferente, que todos te vieran como si fueras un raro.

Seguro que Dagon y Tryck no lo veían de esa manera, pero él no podía evitar sentirse así cuando ellos bromeaban acerca de que fuera un chico pasivo.

Sentía una conexión con Lou, más que solo por su lazo. Ambos habían luchado por ser quién eran. Tratando pero fallando por ser aceptados por sí mismos.

Eso era difícil, entendía lo que Lou había pasado. Cuando oyes bromas y devaluaciones durante tanto tiempo, eso apesta, ya sea que lo creas o no.

Se levantó y llevó a su pareja a la cama, acostando a su pajarito. Harry se dirigió a la puerta cuando oyó suaves toquidos.

—¿Él está bien? —Cecil y Blair estaban del otro lado con cara de preocupación.

Era bueno ver que las parejas aceptaban a Lou. Pero a las parejas les gustaba eso. Sin importar quién, qué o de dónde venías, si eras una pareja, estabas escrito en oro en su libro. —Lo estará. Gracias por preguntar.

Ambos asintieron. —Sabes, él puede venir con nosotros cuando despierte —dijo Blair.

Harry les sonrió, le alegraba que Lou fuera aceptado. Su madre podía pensar que él era una abominación, pero en la Casa era aceptado, amado y le ayudarían de la manera que pudieran. Tryck pudo haber rechazado la idea de que una manada era necesaria, pero momentos como este le probaban a Harry que él y Dagon habían tomado la elección correcta cuando decidieron unirse a una.

Una manada estaba ahí sin importar qué, en los tiempos buenos y los malos. Algunas manadas no eran así, como en la que habían crecido y eso era una vergüenza. Manadas como esa podrían tomar clases de la manada Brac. Todos ellos podrían ser gay, pero nadie se metía con uno de los suyos.

Quizás la dañada autoestima de su pareja podría sanar aquí. Harry cerró la puerta, caminó de regreso a la cama, se desnudó y se metió bajo los cobertores, jalando a su pareja a sus brazos, feliz de que no lo hubieran lastimado. Excepto el moretón en un lado de su cabeza. Eso molestaba a Harry. Él quería encontrar al jodido que le había hecho eso y tener una cercana y personal conversación con él.

—¿Harry?

Harry vio hacia su pareja. —¿Si, pájaro?

—Gracias. —Lou se acurrucó más cerca. Harry envolvió a su pareja en sus brazos, inhalando ese maravilloso y único olor. Harry gruñó cuando Lou comenzó a masajear su pene.

—Quiero joderte, Harry.

El aura entera de Harry se estremeció con esas palabras. El destino le había dado una pareja para que cuidara de todas sus necesidades. El par era perfecto de todas las maneras.

Giró la parte superior de su cuerpo, abrió el cajón y tomó el lubricante. Lo colocó en la mano de Lou antes de girarse.

—No, sobre tu espalda, solo no trates de partirme a la mitad con esos muslos tuyos.

Harry sonrió. —Te lo prometo, pajarito.

Lou sacudió la cabeza y tomó la almohada, colocándola por la cadera de Harry. Harry se levantó, Lou empujó la almohada bajo su culo. Su culo se apretó al pensar en tener ese extra grande pene en su culo una vez más. —¿Pájaro?

—¿Tranquilo?— Lou levantó a Harry, dejando el lubricante.

—¿Piensas menos de mi por querer ser jodido?

Lou inclinó la cabeza y lo estudió durante un momento. ―No. Imagina que toda la vida los chicos te usen por tu pene. O que seas el pasivo porque ellos están demasiado intimidados o que seas el activo y nunca oigas de ellos de nuevo. —Lou pasó sus manos por las piernas de Harry, sonriéndole—. Encontré a un hombre que me deja estar arriba y sigue conmigo. No lo dejaría por nada en el mundo. Eres sexy como el infierno acostado debajo de mí.

Harry se relajó, viendo la verdad en esos profundos ojos azules. Sentía que podía ser él mismo con Lou y no ser juzgado. Eso era refrescante. —Entonces jódeme.

—Será un placer, Señor Hipopótamo.

Harry veía cómo Lou lo preparaba, amaba cómo lo estiraba. Él podía ser el Alfa de los dos pero en la recámara, le agradaba someterse a su pajarito.

Gruñía cuando los dedos de Lou trabajaban entrando y saliendo de él. Podría ser objeto de bromas por ser pasivo, pero Tryck y Dagon no tenían idea de lo que se perdían.

Harry cerró los ojos mientras Lou lentamente entraba en él. La sensación de ser llenado ni siquiera podía comenzar a describir la experiencia. Sus piernas temblaban envolviéndolas alrededor de Lou, pero estaba demasiado asustado de lastimar a su pareja. ―Lou.

Lou se inclinó y apoyó sus palmas en el pecho de Harry mientras se apartaba y volvía a entrar. Su pareja se mordió el labio inferior, una mirada de inseguridad en sus ojos. —Está bien, pájaro. Tu pene es muy bueno.

La cara de Lou se iluminó, sus ojos brillaban mientras se empujaba más duro. Harry podía ver que el elogio tuvo un efecto muy positivo en Lou. —Ámame duro, pájaro.

Lou tenía la mandíbula tensa y con una expresión de determinación en su cara, el sudor bajaba por su cuerpo. Harry jaló las piernas hacia su pecho, gritando para que Lou lo jodiera más duro. Ese pene triple X lo golpeaba duro, acariciando su próstata y haciendo que perdiera el control.

—¿Te gusta que te joda?— Lou preguntó.

Oh infiernos, si le hablaba sucio, Harry no iba a durar. —Sí, pájaro, empuja tu pene en mi culo.

—¿De quién es este culo?

Harry quería carcajearse pero imaginó que en ese momento sería realmente malo. —Tuyo, pájaro, sólo tuyo.

—Estás en lo cierto. —Harry gritó cuando Lou palmeó su trasero—. Sólo mio.

Oh joder, Lou estaba siendo dominante. Eso encendía a Harry aun más de lo que debería. ¿Cómo un hombre tan grande podría disfrutar que un hombre pequeño lo dominara en la cama? Harry dejó las reflexiones, disfrutando las sensaciones de que el pene de su pareja estuviera dentro de él. —Voy a correrme, pájaro.

—No, aun no te lo permito.

Harry tomó su pene de la base, apretándolo fuerte para evitar explotar.

Lou lo había ordenado y él lo obtendría. —Por favor, deja que me corra. —A Harry no le molestaba eso, darle a su pareja algo de sensación de control de nuevo en su vida. No lastimaba a su ego ceder las riendas de su sexualidad ante Lou.

Después de lo que su pareja había atravesado, Lou lo necesitaba.

Lou movió sus caderas, haciendo que su pene recorriera alrededor del agujero de Harry como una pajilla en un vaso. Él podría tener que desobedecerlo pronto. Su pene estaba demasiado pesado con la necesidad de liberarse. —No puedo aguantar —le advirtió.

—Córrete.

Harry hizo erupción ante la orden de Lou, su semilla golpeó su pecho y su mentón. Harry hizo erupción de nuevo cuando Lou se inclinó y lamió la semilla de su cuello. —Tu sabor es bueno.

Lou se tensó y se empujó con todo su poder dentro del agujero de Harry. Gritó el nombre de Harry mientras se estremecía.

Harry tomó a su pareja y lo jaló a sus brazos. —Te amo, pájaro.

—También te amo. —Lou rodeó el cuello de Harry con sus brazos y lo sostuvo.

Ellos eran dos personas que se entendían el uno al otro, sus necesidades mutuas y Harry sólo podía amar a Lou por eso.

🥀

Lou cruzó la habitación saltando, feliz por la declaración de Harry mientras tomaba el teléfono celular. La cosa no dejaba de timbrar, indicando que tenía una llamada perdida. Él no se avergonzaba de su cuerpo frente a Harry. El hombre parecía amarlo totalmente.

Gran trasero y todo.

Se rió graciosamente cuando Harry lo cazaba tomando su trasero en sus manos. —Solo me quieres por mi extraordinario trasero y mi largo pene.

—¿Hay algo malo en eso?— Harry se reía frente a su oreja.

Lou se reía graciosamente antes de recuperar su correo de voz. Su corazón se salía de su pecho cuando oyó la voz de su mamá.

—Tomé un taxi a tu departamento y ninguno estaba aquí. Quiero que lleves a Taylor a casa justo en este instante. Mi casa. Tomaré un taxi de regreso. Esperaré su llegada antes de las siete. Aparentemente no eres buena influencia para que estés alrededor de él. A las siete, no más tarde o llamaré a la policía.

Lou colgó el teléfono y entonces vio el reloj. Seis quince. Mierda. —Me tengo que ir. Mi mamá va a llamar a la policía si no llevo a Taylor a la casa a las siete. —Lou lanzó el teléfono a un lado, agarró lo que podía encontrar y se lo puso.

—Vamos a llegar a tiempo. —Harry se vistió rápidamente.

—No, no puedes ir. —Lou vio el dolor en la cara de Harry, pero él sabía que no había manera de que pudiera ir—. Si te muestras ella puede prohibirme verlo hasta que tenga dieciocho.

—¿Cuándo es eso?

—En cinco semanas. ¿Puedes llevarme a mi departamento para tomar mi carro?— Lou tomó su bolsa de hombre y su bolsa de equipaje, abrió la puerta y corrió hacia las escaleras—. ¡Taylor!

Lou entró en pánico cuando Taylor no se apareció. Gritó de nuevo, mordiéndose las uñas pintadas. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba, traer problemas a esta casa.

Por extraño que las cosas fueran aquí, la sentía más su hogar de lo que incluso podía pensar. Odiaba irse, pero le molestaba incluso más tener que alejar a Taylor de la familia que aparentemente lo había aceptado y cuidaba de él.

—¿Qué?—Taylor preguntó saliendo del estudio junto a un grupo de chicos. Los otros hombres lo veían con curiosidad, pero Lou no tenía tiempo para explicaciones. Él sabía que se veía frenético, pero la situación lo requería.

—Tenemos que irnos. Mamá te quiere en su casa a las siete o llamará a la policía. —Oh Dios, él conocía esa expresión. Taylor iba a tener una rabieta.  _«No ahora»._

—No voy. No he hecho nada malo ni tú tampoco.  _—Eso era cierto, pero trata de decirle eso a mamá._

—Por favor, Taylor —Lou rogó. Ellos tenían menos de treinta minutos ahora, y no los iba a desperdiciar discutiendo. Lou conocía a su mamá. Ella podría cumplir sus amenazas.

—Escucha a tu hermano —Dagon le dijo a Taylor.

—Pero no me quiero ir —Taylor le rogó a Dagon. Lou podía ver el dolor en la expresión de Taylor ante las palabras de Dagon.

Dagon sacó un teléfono celular y se lo dio a Taylor.

—Es el mío. Todos los números están programados. Llámame o a cualquiera de nosotros que necesites. —Dagon se acercó más—. O si solo quieres hablar.

—¿Por qué hermano? —Taylor tomó el teléfono de la mano de Dagon y lo guardó en el bolsillo delantero de sus jeans. La cara de Dagon era de dolor al igual que la de Taylor. Eso era tan jodido en todos los sentidos.

—Tenemos que irnos. —Lou apresuró a Harry.

—¿Lou?

Lou se giró, Maverick estaba justo detrás de él. —Si cualquiera de los dos necesitan algo, todo lo que tienen que hacer es llamar. Uno de nosotros estará ahí en cuestión de minutos.

Lou asintió, agradeció y luego se fue después de Taylor.

🥀

—¿Cuál es nuestro plan? —Kyoshi preguntó, su cara llena de ira.

Cecil sacudió la cabeza mientras veía a los hermanos salir corriendo de la casa. —Ninguno, él tiene diecisiete. No podemos hacer nada hasta que sea mayor de edad.

—Bueno, eso apesta —dijo Oliver—. Yo llegué aquí cuando tenía diecisiete.

—Pero tu situación era diferente. Su madre sólo está actuando como una imbécil. No hay ley contra eso, aunque debería de haberla.

—Tenemos que ser capaces de hacer algo —Drew agregó.

—Él es uno de nosotros —Keata estableció.

—Lo se, ¿pero qué haremos? —Cecil les preguntó.

—Nosotros podemos darle algo de sentido común a su mamá. Taylor parece ser un chico realmente agradable —Blair dio su opinión—. Realmente me agrada.

—No creo que ella escuche. Está siendo egoísta al alejarlo. ―Tangee sacudió la cabeza.

—Podemos secuestrarlo y dejarle una nota de rescate. —Todo mundo se giró a ver a Johnny—. ¿Qué? No me miren así. Ustedes también lo pensaron. Sólo fui el primero en decirlo.

—Nosotros podemos poner un muñeco en la cama para que ella crea que es él —Nero sugirió—. Eso puede funcionar, puede.

—O podría aparecérmele esta noche —Gabby ofreció—. Un hombre vampiro y embarazado debe asustarla para darle algo de sentido común. —Gabby sacudió la cabeza—. Si eso le causa un ataque al corazón, no me molestaría.

—Especialmente si entras en labor en su porche del frente. ―Lewis se reía mientras apretaba el hombro de Gabby—. Pero es una maldita buena idea, amigo.

George sonrió. —No lo es.

—¿Y Montana se volvería loco? No quiero que lance un cohete a la casa de Taylor. —Caden giró los ojos.

—Puedo darle al gran hombre un sedante —Nicholas ofreció.

—O puedo plantar drogas en su casa y arrestarla —Lewis intervino de nuevo.

Todos en el cuarto se giraron a verlo.

—¿Qué? Es mejor que una nota de rescate.

Johnny bufó. —No creo eso.

—Puedo sacarlo desapareciéndolo cada noche, cuando ella duerme. —Carter le sonrió traviesamente—. Y entonces lo regreso en la mañana. Ella nunca lo sabría. —Les dio un guiño.

—O podemos esperar a que cumpla dieciocho años ―Murphy estableció lo obvio y la solución más sensata—. Realmente no es tanto.

Cecil sabía que estar lejos de su pareja era una tortura. Dagon y Taylor sufrirían por eso, pero incluso con todas las ridículas sugerencias, sabía que la de Murphy era la mejor.

En ese momento tenían las manos atadas y ellos no podían salir a rescatar a la pareja.

Eso real y verdaderamente apestaba.

🥀

Lou junto con su hermano llegaron a las motocicletas, Taylor y Dagon estaban en una acalorada discusión. Él quería darle algo de privacidad, pero ellos tenían algo de tiempo. Dagon tomó ambas manos de Taylor entre las suyas con una expresión de dolor en su rostro.

La cara de Taylor mostró la ira mientras apartaba las manos de Dagon.

—Nos tenemos que ir —Taylor le gruñó a Dagon. Pareja o no pareja, ese era su hermanito. Él ya estaba enojado como el infierno.

Dagon asintió, subió a la motocicleta y la encendió, Taylor con renuencia subió en la parte de atrás.

Harry encendió la suya, y Lou subió. Si sólo pudiera decirle a su mamá que se habían retardado a causa de una shifter o un jodido hada, y claro... algo de caliente sexo por el culo.

Pero ella no escuchaba, nunca lo había hecho antes.

Lou se sostuvo fuerte mientras Harry se dirigía a su departamento. De nuevo se hundió en la depresión, y la expresión de ira y dolor en la cara de Taylor lo hacía peor.

No solamente dejaban la Casa, él iba a sacar a Taylor de su casa y llevarlo al lugar del que desesperadamente quería alejarse. Incluso aunque la tardanza no hubiera sido su culpa, Lou aún se sentía culpable como el infierno por tener que regresar a Taylor con ella.

Ellos llegaron a su departamento, Taylor bajó de la motocicleta y subió corriendo las escaleras. Lou sentía como si la más jodida miseria estuviera sobre Taylor.

Dagon subió para ayudar a Taylor a empacar. Lou no podía evitar ver el dolor en la cara de Dagon o la ira en la de Taylor.

—Esto funcionará al final, pájaro —Harry trató de confortarlo mientras salían.

Eso no funcionó. Lou miró hacia la estación de policía, preguntándose si alguien saldría para arrestarlo. Ellos estaban muy cerca. Se limpió la garganta por el nudo que se había formado cuando Taylor salió, Dagon detrás de él llevando las cosas de su hermano.

Lou señaló su carro y Dagon dejó todo ahí. Taylor ignoró a Dagon y se dirigió hacia la puerta del pasajero y subió. —Te llamaré. —Lou besó a Harry, sintiéndose que se desgarraba.

—Recuérdalo o iré a buscarte. —La expresión de Harry causó en Lou sentimientos de tristeza y pérdida.

Lou sonrió débilmente y subió al asiento del conductor. Lou se alejó, miró por el espejo retrovisor, viendo la destrucción en la cara de Dagon. Él vería a Harry pronto, pero esos dos tendrían que esperar cinco semanas.

Eso realmente apestaba. Con lo mucho que no le gustaba la idea de que Dagon y Taylor estuvieran juntos, nadie debería de alejarlos de esa manera. No era que Dagon no le agradara, pero Taylor era su hermano. Nadie era suficientemente bueno para él.

Salió de la autopista y tomó el terreno de tierra hacia la granja de su mamá, su hermano no dijo ni una palabra durante el viaje. —Taylor, sabes que yo no quiero esto.

Taylor suspiró. —Lo sé. Es sólo que ahora estoy muy enojado.

—Trataré de hablar con ella para sacarte de esto. Quizás, ella finalmente me escuchará.

—No sostendré la respiración. —Taylor veía por la ventana del pasajero, la tristeza escrita en toda su cara.

—¿Lo extrañarás?

Su hermano se encogió de hombros.

—Lo verás de nuevo. Te va a esperar. —Lou apretó el hombro de Taylor, saliendo del carro y subiendo los escalones del frente. Nunca había odiado a su madre antes, incluso cuando ella era de lo peor, pero justo ahora, él estaba muy cerca de hacerlo y no volver a hablarle de nuevo.

La puerta se abrió. —Ya era tiempo —ella gruñó.

—Sé razonable. No hacíamos nada malo. ¿Por qué castigas a Taylor? —Lou dio un paso hacia atrás cuando su madre caminó hacia él, la rabia marcaba sus rasgos.

—Eres un degenerado. Estás con un grupo de maricas, ¿se supone que me quede sentada y vea como dañas su cabeza? Es ya muy malo que haya sido indulgente con tus actos homosexuales. ¡Ahora quieres empujar a mi bebé dentro de eso!— Lou se salió del camino de su mamá, cuando ella trató de agarrarlo—. Te mantendré muy lejos de él mientras pueda. Mi niño no es gay, no importa cuánto lo desees.

—Él tendrá dieciocho años en cinco semanas. No lo podrás mantener bajo tu prejuicioso pulgar eternamente.

—Veremos eso. —Ella le gritó a Taylor que tomara sus cosas y entrara. Su hermano sacó las cosas de la cajuela y entró con una asesina expresión.

Lou salió del porche, ayudando a Taylor con sus cosas. ―Llámame. Quiero decir, si ella se vuelve imposible, te esconderé hasta que cumplas la mayoría de edad.

—No quiero meterte en problemas. Estaré bien. Dile a Dagon... —Taylor tomó su bolsa e iba a alejarse.

Lou tomó su brazo. —¿Decirle qué?

—No sé, ahora estoy confundido. Me siento divertido cuando estoy junto a él, casi como si él... —Taylor se encogió de hombros y se alejó. Lou deseó que su hermano hubiera terminado sus pensamientos. Podía trasmitirle el mensaje a Dagon, darle al hombre algo en qué sostenerse.

Cerró la cajuela hasta que vio desaparecer a su hermano detrás de la puerta y subió a su carro. Todo lo que Lou quería era ir a casa, enterrarse bajo los cobertores y no salir hasta que Taylor cumpliera dieciocho.

Ya lo extrañaba.

🥀

Lou llegó al estacionamiento al lado de su edificio, sintiéndose totalmente deprimido. Cerró la puerta con ira y se dirigió a las escaleras.

No podía creer que su mamá hubiera sacado a Taylor de su vida. ¿Ella realmente era una perra? Ninguno de ellos había hecho nada malo que justificara su ira.

Le había dolido como el infierno cuando ella reclamaba a Taylor como su hijo pero no decía nada acerca de él. Ella nunca había estado tan enojada antes, y Lou no podía imaginar ni por su vida por qué ella era tan mala.

Sí, él era gay, gran jodido problema. Él era feliz con Harry, eso debería ser lo único que debería de importarle.

Lou subió los escalones a su departamento, sintiéndose triste como el infierno al saber que Taylor no estaba ahí. Cinco semanas no era mucho para algunas personas, pero se sentía una eternidad para quien era separado de la persona a la que amaba.

Lou entró a su departamento. Todas las luces estaban apagadas, entró en la oscuridad. No necesitaba la luz. Sabía exactamente dónde estaban todas las cosas.

Lou se detuvo y revisó el interior de su departamento. Algo se sentía extraño y no era el hecho de que Taylor no estuviera aquí, era algo diferente. Sólo que no podía decir qué era.

Sacó su teléfono celular, no le gustaba la sensación que tenía. Lou marcó el número, viendo alrededor. —¿Harry?

—¿Sucede algo malo, pájaro?— Harry debió de haber oído el ligero pánico en su voz. Después de lo que había sucedido hoy, Lou no estaba seguro de qué esperar.

Lou revisó en la sala, no vio nada. Quizás estaba teniendo una crisis emocional por el atemorizador día que había tenido. ―Probablemente nada. Voy a la cama. Trabajo temprano mañana.

—¿Quieres que vaya a visitarte?

Lou abrió la boca y dijo que no cuando su cuello se sentía como en el fuego. Gritó y dejó caer el teléfono, su brazo estaba siendo girado detrás de la espalda y su hombro parecía ser desgarrado. —Hueles como ella —alguien bufó en su oído.

Se retorció y luchó, pero quien fuera lo tenía sostenido con fuerza. Sólo pensaba en Harry y en Taylor, esperaba sobrevivir para verlos de nuevo.

🥀

—¡Lou!— Harry gritó al teléfono. Corrió a las escaleras y vio a Tryck en el estudio con Carter.

—Carter, te necesito.

Tryck empezó a gruñir hasta que él vio el pánico en la cara de Harry. —¿Qué sucede?

—Es Lou. Necesito a Carter para que aparezca en su departamento y llegue a él por mi, por favor —Harry rogó mientras las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos. Había oído la lucha, su pareja gritaba. Harry estaba enloqueciendo por llegar con él.

—Ve con él. No quiero que mi pareja vaya solo. —Harry asintió. Por alguna razón, Carter no podía desaparecer con Tryck, algo acerca de que las parejas se cancelaban. Afortunadamente Tryck aun podía cambiar. Aunque Tryck le había dicho que ellos lo habían hecho una o dos veces.

—¿Listo? —Carter preguntó tomando el hombro de Harry.

—Apúrate. —Harry pensó en el departamento de Lou, y entonces estaban ahí. Él corrió hasta que chocó con un bulto en el suelo. Harry se arrodilló frente al cuerpo ensangrentado de su pareja. Lou estaba inconsciente, acostado en un gran charco de sangre.

—Oh Dios —sollozaba mientras se sentía como un imbécil. Parecía como si alguien hubiera literalmente tratado de desgarrarle el cuello.

—Tócalo —Carter dijo con prisa en su voz—. Tenemos que llevarlo con Nicholas.

Harry se acercó a través de la sangre de su pareja y lo tomó en sus brazos. Carter tocó el hombro de Harry y entonces ellos estaban de regreso en el vestíbulo. Todos los guerreros y sus parejas estaban reunidos.

—No me aparecí en la clínica porque no estaba seguro si había alguien ahí —dijo Carter, pero Harry no le escuchó.

Cargando el flácido cuerpo de Lou corrió para subir las escaleras. Todo lo que podía ver era la preciosa sonrisa de Lou cada vez que provocaba a Harry, pero todo lo que podía sentir era que su pajarito estaba flácido en sus brazos.

Harry lo acostó en la mesa de operaciones de los cuartos que Maverick había equipado sin escatimar en costos. Corrió hacia el lavabo, tomó algunas toallas y las humedeció.

Harry hizo su mejor esfuerzo por limpiarle la sangre. —Por favor, pájaro, no me dejes solo. —Presionó las toallas en el cuello de Lou, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para detener el sangrado. Limpió la sangre de su mano y tocó su cara, limpiándose las lágrimas que afectaban su vista—. Eres el único que realmente me entiende ―murmuró mientras un sollozo salía de su pecho—. No puedo seguir sin ti.

—Muévete. —Nicholas lo empujó hacia un lado, para atender a su pareja. Harry se apartó, cubriendo su cara con las manos y lloró. Él no podría vivir en un mundo sin Lou. El hombre hacía que su corazón latiera, sus pulmones respiraran, y cada día valía la pena vivir desde que él lo conoció.

—Joder —Nicholas gritó.

A Harry no le dio tranquilidad esa palabra. Se dejó caer al suelo y lloró por su pareja. Oliver y Tryck entraron, lavados y listos para ayudar.

—No puedo detener el sangrado —Nicholas les gritó—. Ha perdido demasiada sangre.

Harry se arrastró por el suelo, tomando la camisa que Nicholas cortaba del cuerpo de Lou, la sostenía en su cara como si todo su cuerpo estuviera entumecido y se mecía de adelante a atrás, sosteniendo la camisa como si fuera su pareja, inhalando el aroma y recordando la hermosa sonrisa que su pareja tenía cada vez que Harry lo veía.

Veía aturdido cómo Carter aparecía con el príncipe Christian, el vampiro movió a Nicholas a un lado. Harry veía todo como si fuera una película, la aparición de Christian, Christian movió al doctor a un lado, Christian retiró las gasas del cuello de Lou y Christian mordió a su pareja en el cuello.

Harry veía todo rojo. Cambió en el quirófano, Maverick entró en el último segundo y lo agarró. Las garras encajadas en el frio linóleum, tratando de encontrar de dónde aferrarse mientras gruñía y luchaba para llegar al vampiro. Maverick lo sostenía del cuello, apartándolo. Harry luchó para alcanzar a su pareja, se giró hacia los brazos de Maverick tratando de alcanzar su libertad.

—Déjalo trabajar en Lou —Maverick le gritó.

Harry no podía encontrar la razón o el sentido a eso. Todo lo que veía era a otro mordiendo a su pareja. Algo que él era el único con el privilegio para hacer. Gruñía y luchaba con mayor violencia, la saliva bajaba por su hocico mientras trataba de alcanzar al vampiro y desgarrarlo a la mitad.

Christian se enderezó e inclinó la cabeza hacia Harry, y entonces Carter desapareció con él. Harry gimió cambiando en los brazos de Maverick. —¡Joder, déjame ir!

Maverick lo liberó, Harry corrió hacia su pálida pareja. —¿Qué es lo que le hicieron?— Sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de Lou, su mirada fija en la fresca marca de la mordida sobre la herida original.

—Salvarlo —Maverick le informó a Harry—. Me explicó lo que tenía que hacerse, y le di el permiso.

Harry se colocó frente a la cara de Maverick. La rabia que lo

consumía era algo como nunca había sentido antes. —¿Y qué con el permiso de Lou o mi permiso? ¿Qué infiernos le hicieron?

—Tu mente no estaba en condiciones para tomar decisiones. Tenía que llamarle. Hacer lo que considerara lo mejor para tu pareja.

_—¿Qué. Le. Has. Hecho. A. Él?_

—Lo convertí.

Harry rugió. Volcó todo lo que estaba en el mostrador y tumbó algunas máquinas, viendo al Alfa. —¡No tenías derecho!

—Si él no lo hacía, ¡Lou podría estar muerto ahora!— Maverick le gritó a la cara a Harry—. Se acabó, está hecho. Ayuda a tu pareja a ajustarse a su nueva vida en lugar de culpar a todo el mundo.

Harry se sentía aturdido, su cuerpo en tensión mientras regresaba a su pareja. Lou se veía tan pacífico acostado ahí. Repentinamente Lou se levantó, tomó a Harry del cuello y lo mordió. Harry envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su pareja mientras Lou bebía profundamente de él.

—Él necesitará beber más de lo usual en su primera vez ―Maverick le informó.

Harry permitió que su pareja tomara lo que necesitaba. Después de un momento, él comenzó a marearse ligeramente. Maverick pellizcó la nariz de Lou y lo apartó de su pareja, Tryck se adelantó y ofreció su muñeca.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?— Harrry le gruñó.

—Él ha tomado demasiado de ti. ¿Prefieres que sacie su sed con uno de tus hermanos o con uno de nosotros?— Maverick le preguntó.

Harry odiaba el hecho de que Lou se alimentara de Tryck, pero lo prefería a que fuera con cualquiera de los otros guerreros de la casa. Sostuvo a su pareja mientras Lou bebía profundamente de Tryck. Maverick le pellizcó la nariz de nuevo y Dagon se adelantó.

Su hermano menor veía a Harry lamentándolo, ofreció su muñeca a Lou. Su pareja gimió, presionándose hacia Harry mientras bebía. Dagon tuvo la decencia de girar la cabeza. Los demás dejaron el cuarto cuando la excitación de Lou era demasiado aparente. Los únicos que quedaron fueron Maverick y Dagon.

Lou liberó a Dagon, su hermano salió rápidamente. —Buena suerte —dijo Maverick cerrando la puerta tras él.

Lou le quitó los jeans a Harry con una fuerza más allá de su capacidad humana, empujando las piernas de Harry hacia atrás y empujándose hacia él.

—Joder, lubricante, hombre.

Lou sacudió la cabeza como si con eso la aclarara. Harry vio alrededor hasta que encontró algo que pudiera usar y lubricó su propio agujero, Lou estaba demasiado perdido para oírlo. El dolor fácilmente se convirtió en placer, y Harry comenzó a perderse en el acto sexual. Harry gimió cuando Lou mordía su cuello de nuevo, la erótica lujuria explotó mientras se corría.

—Lou —Harry jadeó. Su pareja se empujó dentro de él, llevando a Harry a un mayor orgasmo.

Su pareja dio un bajo gruñido mientras se corría, finalmente liberó el cuello de Harry. Lou cayó en el pecho de Harry. —¿Qué está mal conmigo?

—Pronto, te explicaré todo pronto, pájaro.

🥀

Lou veía alrededor mientras se acostaba en el pecho de Harry. Él estaba tratando de recordar cómo había llegado aquí. Lo último que recordaba era estar en el departamento hablando con Harry. Imágenes de alguien atacándolo le llegaron y Lou gimió, tomando a su pareja con frenesí. ¡Alguien estaba tratando de desgarrar su garganta!

—Te tengo, pájaro. —Harry le frotaba la espalda. Lou se tensó cuando otro recuerdo le llegó. Arrugó la nariz, al pensar que bebió sangre de Tryck y Dagon... Qué asco.

—¿Soy un vampiro ahora, verdad?

—Sí, pájaro. —Su pareja envolvió sus grandes y fuertes brazos, sosteniéndolo más cerca—. Aun así te amo.

Lou se acurrucó más cerca, no entendía todo lo que le había sucedido. Él se aferró a Harry, la única cosa en su mundo vuelto al revés que tenía sentido en ese momento. —Estoy asustado.

—Lo sé. Encontraremos cómo salir de esto juntos. —Lou cerró los ojos, agradecido de que Harry hubiera entrado en su vida.

Claro, su vida nunca había sido tan excitante o bizarra antes de conocer a este hombre. —Hay otro vampiro viviendo aquí. Le pediré que te ayude con cualquier duda que tengas.

—Está bien. —Hablando acerca de un viaje a otro reino. Lou no se sorprendería si Dorothy y Toto llegaran corriendo en cualquier momento. Infiernos, él podía seguir al espantapájaros para encontrar otro cerebro porque el suyo aparentemente estaba funcionando mal—. Lamento haber sido tan rudo.

Harry tomó una profunda respiración y se rió seductoramente. —No hay problema, disfruté eso. —Lou se quedó sin saber qué decir. Ahora, ¿cómo iba a trabajar? ¿Los vampiros ardían si salían al sol? Estaban en verano.

Comenzó a enojarse con lo que le habían hecho. Se enderezó del pecho de Harry y miró alrededor del cuarto. —¿Quién me hizo esto?

—El príncipe Christian. Maverick le llamó y te convirtió.

—¡Él no tenía derecho! —Lou gritó mientras su cerebro se inundaba.

Harry asintió. —Le dije lo mismo, pájaro.

Lou vio lágrimas inundar los ojos de su pareja. ¿Cómo podía estar enojado si aún tenía a Harry? Esto estaba hecho, ahora él tenía que ajustarse a lo que implicaba ser un vampiro. Aun así tenía a Harry.

—Gracias. —Lou se inclinó y abrazó a Harry, agradecido de tener al hombre en sus brazos. Enojado o no, aún tenía a Harry.

—Vamos, pájaro. Hablemos con el Alfa y obtengamos algunas respuestas.

Lou se levantó del pecho de Harry, y el pánico lo inundó. ―¿Pero qué sucede con el sol?

—Afuera está oscuro, estás a salvo.

Lou se estremeció cuando vio los pantalones de Harry en el suelo en pedazos. —Lo lamento.

Harry tomó su mentón y le levantó la cara así él podría ver esos hermosos ojos verdes. —No te preocupes.

Lou tragó saliva varias veces, luchando contra las lágrimas mientras asentía. Se levantó los pantalones, cruzó los brazos sobre su desnudo pecho.

—Voy a conseguir algo que ponerme. —Harry se asomó por la puerta y le hizo señas a Lou para que lo siguiera. Ellos corrieron hacia el cuarto de Harry, Lou realmente se carcajeó mientras su pareja corría por el pasillo.

—Lo hicimos —Harry se carcajeó.

—Woo—hoo —Lou lo animó, saltando de arriba abajo. Sentía la fuerza vigorizándolo. Caminó hacia el espejo, medio esperaba no ver su reflejo, pero ahí estaba—. No me veo diferente.

—No, sigues teniendo un muy lindo trasero.

Lou rodó los ojos. —Quiero decir mi cara.

—Eso, también —Harry le sonrió.

Lou aceptó la camisa extra grande que Harry le dio, poniéndosela mientras Harry tomaba unos jeans. —Si vas a desgarrar mi ropa muy a menudo, tendremos que ir de compras.

—Lo lamento.

—¿No te dije que estaba bien? Sólo bromeo, quizás, esperaba que lo hicieras de nuevo. —Harry movió sus cejas y Lou se carcajeó.

—Si eso te enciende, entonces lo haremos.

—Sólo el estar alrededor de ti me enciende, pájaro. —Ah infiernos, ¿qué más podría un hombre pedir? Lou se sentía de tres metros alrededor de su pareja. El hombre constantemente levantaba su ego.

—Sólo por decir eso yo desgarraría ese buen culo tuyo.

Wow, Harry realmente se ruborizó. Cool. —Entonces hazlo. ―Lou quería bailar una danza feliz. Tenía a un hombre que se sentía cómodo al estar con él. ¿Qué jodidamente asombroso era eso? Tenía que ajustarse a su nuevo él, pero las cosas aun parecían ser las mismas entre él y el hombre que amaba.

—Quiero que te mudes aquí conmigo. Tu departamento no es seguro ahora.

Lou estaba de acuerdo con su pareja al cien por ciento, aunque no le gustaba que la decisión se hubiera salido de sus manos. —¿Por qué el vampiro dijo que olía como ella? ¿Quién es ella?

—Melonee. Ella es una Fey, su aroma y el de Carter vuelve locos a los vampiros. —Harry se sentó en una silla y le señaló a Lou que se sentara en su regazo—. Cuándo el medio vampiro se emparejó a Montana, él se volvía loco con ella, trató de morderla. Aparentemente el aroma de los elf es muy dulce para ellos, y dado que tú estuviste alrededor de ella...

—Yo tenía el olor de ella —Lou terminó, y Harry asintió. Los ojos de Lou estaban bien abiertos—. Taylor también estuvo alrededor.

—Joder. —Harry tomó su teléfono—. Dagon, necesitas revisar a Taylor. Él estuvo alrededor de Melonee... —Harry vio el teléfono.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Él colgó.

🥀

Harry se sentó a escuchar al príncipe Christian por el alta voz del teléfono. —Normalmente un vampiro no puede ser hecho, pero siendo quien soy, tengo ese poder.

—¿Entonces qué sucederá ahora? —Lou preguntó.

—Bueno, básicamente eres mi hijo, en teoría. Tú necesitarás beber una vez a la semana, mantente lejos del sol. No vas a arder en llamas, pero dolerá como una perra, y... —Christian se limpió la garganta—. Uh, pregúntale a Gabby acerca del otro don. ―Christian colgó.

—¿Qué don? —Lou se giró hacia Harry que tenía la boca abierta.

—Puedes embarazarte —Maverick dijo sonriendo.

—¡Oh infiernos no! No soy una jodida chica.

Harry estaba impactado. Lou ahora era la tercera persona en esa casa que podía concebir. ¿Qué infiernos estaba mal con su mundo? Todo lo que sabía era acerca de crecer con shifters. Ahora había vampiros, hadas, hombres embarazados, locos doctores que convertían a un perfectamente buen hombre en una máquina de hacer bebés. ¿Qué jodidos?

Se sentía al borde del colapso nervioso. Eso era demasiado. ¿Su pájaro, embarazado? Oh, Dios. Necesitaba un trago, y la capacidad de emborracharse. Empezó a respirar fuertemente y comenzó a sentirse mareado.

—Respira, maldición. —Lou tomó el frente de su camisa y lo sacudió—. Soy yo quien se supone que tenga el ataque de pánico, no tú.

—Yo no puedo... no puedo... —Harry se apartó de Lou y acomodó la cabeza entre sus piernas tomando gran cantidad de aire. No estaba listo para ser padre, ¿lo estaba? Oh mierda. Harry se cayó de la silla cuando la oscuridad lo inundó.

🥀

Lou se quedó con la boca abierta. Harry se había desmayado realmente.

—Bueno, qué sorpresa —Maverick se carcajeó.

—Se desmayó —Lou señaló a su pareja en el frío piso.

—Sabía que el niño pasivo era una gallina —Tryck se rió.

Lou se giró y fue directo hacia Tryck clavándole el dedo en su pecho. —Si vuelves a llamar a mi pareja con cualquiera de esos nombres de nuevo, te cortaré las bolas. Cómo te atreves a hablar de esa forma de tu hermano...

—Eso no le molesta —Tryck trató de defenderse, Carter se rió disimuladamente y se alejó.

—Sí lo hace. Sólo porque no lo demuestre o no dice nada no quiere decir que no le lastima. Yo sé eso, mi mamá aniquilaba mi autoestima en cada oportunidad. Las palabras. ¡Lastiman!

—Dile —Maverick animó a Lou a continuar.

Tryck miró hacia el Alfa. —No me di cuenta que le molestaba. —Se giró hacia Lou—. No lo haré más. No hay nada en este mundo que no haga por él, lo siento.

—Pussy* —Maverick se rió.

_(*. Pussy aunque en inglés significa gato, coloquialmente se refiere a la vagina o genitales femeninos, peyorativamente ese término se usa para implicar cobardía o debilidad aunque suele ser usado como sinónimo de marica, se deja el original porque quiero pensar que lo utiliza mas como cobarde o débil.)_

—Jódete —Tryck le gruñó a Maverick.

Lou no entendía lo que sucedía entre esos dos, y no le importaba. Su única preocupación era asegurarse de que nadie lastimara a Harry. —Sería bueno que oyera esas palabras.

—Las oirá.

Lou vio hacia su pareja para ver que se había recuperado. Está bien, estaba consciente. Ayudó a su pareja a levantarse. ―Gracias. —Harry circuló sus brazos alrededor de Lou.

—Eres mío. Te dije que podría marchar y gritarle a todo el que pudiera escuchar. Al infierno el que piense menos de ti. Yo no lo hago.

—Y eso es todo lo que importa.

Tryck hizo un gesto de meter el dedo hasta su garganta y vomitar. Lou le dio una mirada asesina.

—Te daré dinero si quieres matarlo —Maverick bromeó.

—¿Cuánto?

—Hey, él puede ser un bárbaro, pero él es mi bárbaro. ―Carter tomó a Tryck y lo jaló fuera de la oficina.

—¡Pussy!— Maverick gritó detrás de ellos.

—Uno de estos días él va ha saltar sobre ti cuando estés dormido —Harry se carcajeó.

Maverick bufó. —Desearía ser tan bueno.

—¿Quién? —Cecil preguntó entrando en la oficina y sentándose en el regazo de Maverick.

—Tryck.

Cecil rodó sus ojos. —¿Ustedes dos de nuevo?

—Él empezó. —Maverick hizo un puchero.

Lou se quedó viéndolos, asombrado de que el gran hombre estuviera haciendo pucheros como si tuviera cinco años. Un hombre salió del estudio y se acercó.

—Hola, soy Drew.

Lou estrechó su mano.

—Yo soy Murphy.

Pasó la siguiente media hora siendo presentado a todos en la casa. ¿Cómo iba a hacer para recordar el nombre de todos? Su cabeza ya estaba llena, los hombres más grandes entraron y se presentaban. Eso era demasiado.

—¿Pueden usar su nombre en una etiqueta hasta que los recuerde? —Lou preguntó.

—Los recordarás —Remi bromeó—. Si no, solo di  _hey idiota_ , y cada uno de nuestros guerreros girará la cabeza.

—Habla por ti mismo. —Hawk se reía. Lou vio al hombre de apariencia amenazadora, el hombre tenía una feroz mirada.

—¿Todos son lobos?

—No —Cecil movió su mano—. La mayoría de las parejas somos humanos.

Lou vio hacia el hombre embarazado. Tragó saliva, ni siquiera quería verse así.

—Soy Gabby. Me dicen Gabby porque mi nombre es Gabriel, pero claro, eso hace referencia a que hablo demasiado. Soy mitad vampiro, así que si tienes alguna pregunta, siéntete libre de buscarme y preguntar. Claro, como mencioné, sólo soy mitad vampiro. Así que si hay algo que no puedo contestar, tendrás que hablar con Christian. Por cierto, él es mi papá. Supongo que ahora también es tu papá. Así que eso nos hace hermanos, cool.

—Ahí va —Maverick se reía.

Lou giró los ojos.

—Sé cómo te sientes —Kyoshi se rió graciosamente.

—Vamos, está oscuro afuera. Dejen a Lou entrar al estudio, tiempo de jugar. —Cecil juntó sus manos.

Lou vio a Harry rogando por algo de ayuda. Su pareja sólo se reía, señalándole que entrara.  _Bastardo._

Un control fue puesto en su mano tan pronto entró. —¿Qué jugaremos?

—Ya lo verás. —Lewis le dio un guiño e inició el juego. Lou luchó para hacer que su hombre disparara el arma, fallando miserablemente y le dispararon. Para la tercera ronda, finalmente lo había entendido. No se estaba tan mal aquí. Ellos lo aceptaban por quien era, con esmalte en las uñas, un gran trasero, suaves movimientos y spandex. Eso era lindo.

—Oh mierda, olvidé mi bolsa de hombre en casa.

—Puedo desaparecer con Harry y traértela —Carter ofreció.

Lou esperó a que alguien se riera, pero nadie lo hizo. ―Gracias. —Le sonrió al hada. ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba? Le preguntaría a Harry después.

—Vamos a empacar lo de tu departamento. ¿Estás bien con eso?

Lou se giró, Harry estaba parado junto al arco sonriéndole. Le dio el control a Keata, contorneándose hacia su pareja y le dio un sonoro beso. —No hay problema para nada.

—No sexo en el estudio. —Keata movió el dedo y sonrió.

—Sí, solamente a Nicholas y a Jason se les permite darnos espectáculo gratis —Blair se rió.

—Pervertidos —Jason dijo desde la mesa de billar.

—Oh, no había visto que estabas aquí. —Blair se ruborizó y movió los dedos hacia el lobo gris. Jason rodó los ojos y regresó al juego con Gunnar.

Lou recordó los nombres mejor de lo que creyó que podría. ¿Sería porque ahora era un vampiro?

—Regresaremos pronto. Mis hermanos y algunos guerreros irán a ayudar. —Harry se inclinó—. ¿Hay algo que no quieres que ellos vean?

Lou se mordió el labio inferior y miró alrededor, inclinándose hacia Harry le murmuró. —Tengo un dildo bajo mi colchón. Por favor no dejes que nadie lo vea.

Harry gruñó. —Podemos usarlo después.

Lou sintió que sus orejas ardían. —Está bien.

Harry y los otros se fueron, Lou regresó al video juego. Se detuvo cuando vio a Nero llegar detrás de él. —¿Qué?

Nero se tensó, su boca cerrada y sus ojos miraban alrededor. ―Nada —dijo rápidamente.

—¿Estabas viendo mi trasero?— Lou entrecerró los ojos hacia el pequeño hombre.

—Es... tiembla. —Nero se ruborizó a un rojo profundo.

Las parejas se carcajearon. Lou no estaba seguro si debería de ofenderse. No le gustaba que nadie le señalara sus defectos.

—Lo siento —Drew se reía disimuladamente—. No nos estamos burlando de ti. Nero es hilarante.

Lou jaló su camisa, tratando de asegurarse de que su trasero estuviera cubierto.

—Deja eso, no nos importa. —Cecil palmeó la mano de Lou—. Todos nosotros tenemos nuestras peculiaridades. Tú no eres diferente.

Lou miró a todos alrededor, tratando de descubrir si ellos se estaban burlando o estaban siendo honestos.

—Estoy embarazado. Eso es más bizarro que un trasero que tiembla. —Gabby señaló su abdomen.

—Yo uso guantes azules. —Nero levantó sus manos.

—Soy medio lobo. —Drew abrió la boca y se lo mostró a Lou.

—Yo, también. —Murphy hizo lo mismo.

—Nosotros creemos todo lo que nos dicen. —Johnny señaló con su dedo a Keata y a él mismo.

—A mi me gusta ser mordido. —Blair se ruborizó.  _Wow, eso era 'demasiada información' de lo que incluso hubiera oído,_  pensó Lou.

—Yo encajo las uñas de los pies en la cama —George comentó. Lou se estremeció. Así lo hacía Taylor. Empezó a extrañar a su hermano tan pronto como pensó en él.

—Tryck ronca como para despertar muertos y yo tengo orejas puntiagudas. —Lou vio a Carter, preguntándose cómo se había hecho una trenza tan perfecta detrás de su cabeza.

—Yo me convierto en gato en una casa llena de perros ―Kyoshi ofreció.

—Yo, también —Keata agregó.

—Soy guerrero y soy pareja. ¿Qué tan jodido es eso?— Caden bufó.

Lou se sintió mucho mejor. Quizás su gran trasero no era tan raro. No había manera en el infierno que él mencionara el tamaño de su pene. Harry podría matarlo. Lou se rió graciosamente inadvertidamente al pensarlo. —Está bien, está bien, lo entiendo. Mi trasero no es un gran problema.

—Bueno, es grande —Tangee se rió.

—Pero perfecto para ti —Heaven agregó, llegando con sus gemelos. Lou se arrodilló y le sonrió al par.

—Son adorables.

—Gracias.

—Oh mierda —Gabby gritó—. Creo que es tiempo.

Todas las parejas comenzaron a correr y gritar. Lou fue uno de ellos. Él no tenía idea qué hacer con un hombre embarazado.

—¡Nicholas!— Nero salió corriendo del estudio gritando.

—Cálmense —Heaven les gritó—. Sólo van a lograr que Gabby entre en pánico. Está bien, más de lo que ya está.

Montana entró al estudio con una expresión de puro terror. Tomó a su pareja y la llevó escaleras arriba.

—Eso estuvo cerca. —Johnny frunció el ceño—. Santa madre, ¡ahora seré un padrino!

Lou parpadeó, sintiéndose que había caído en el agujero del conejo. Eso era tan jodidamente extraño. Sí, está bien, él era gay, usaba bolsa de hombre, tenía un gran trasero y se contorneaba, y no era ni de cerca comparado a estos chicos.

—Uh, Lou, ¿puedes venir un minuto? —Maverick preguntó desde el arco. Oh infiernos, con lo poco que le gustaba cómo se oía ese hombre, siguió a Maverick a su oficina, jalando nervioso su camisa.

—¿Harry está bien?

—Él está bien. Regresará pronto. Esto es acerca de Taylor.

Lou se apresuró hacia el escritorio y se inclinó hacia el Alfa. ―¿Qué le sucede?

—Él huyo. Lewis acaba de llamar. Él es detective en la estación de policía.

Las uñas en los dedos de Lou se clavaron en el escritorio de caoba. —Tenemos que encontrarlo. No es seguro que esté afuera. ¡Mira lo que me sucedió!

—Cálmate, Dagon y Tryck están rastreándolo ahora.

Si algo le sucedía a Taylor, Lou nunca se lo perdonaría. Sabía que su hermano no quería irse, y él fue el que lo llevó. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

—Por favor, encuéntralo —Lou le rogó.

—Lo haremos. Dagon no descansará hasta encontrar a su pareja. —Maverick le sonrió bondadosamente.

—Gracias por decirme. —Lou se giró y salió, sintiéndose como un imbécil por haber forzado a Taylor a irse. Él pudo haber enfrentado a su mamá, o incluso escondido a su hermano hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad. Dios, ¿por qué se acobardaba cuando estaba ante ella?

Siguió a Harry y a los otros que llevaban sus cosas arriba de las escaleras. —Taylor está perdido.

—Lo sé, pájaro. Dagon lo encontrará. Los lobos Timber tenemos las mejores habilidades de rastreo.

Lou se sintió un poco mejor al saber eso, pero él no estaría bien hasta que Taylor estuviera a salvo. Sacó el teléfono de su cadera, llamándole a su mamá. Lou se sentó en el escalón, mordiéndose las uñas ante la anticipación de la conversación. ―¿Mamá?

—¿Tú lo tienes?— ella ladró.

—No. Me preguntaba qué le dijiste para que se fuera.

—¿Yo? Cómo te atreves. Eres el único que llena su cabeza con ridículas ideas acerca de ser gay. ¿Quién es ese Dagon del que no deja de hablar?

Lou sabía que había más en esa historia de lo que ella decía. También sabía que ella no se lo diría. —Adiós, mamá.

—Louis William... —Él colgó. A él no le correspondía decirle que Taylor era gay. Ella lo descubriría pronto.

—Vamos, pájaro, sentarse en el escalón, no ayudará a encontrar a Taylor. —Harry lo ayudó a levantarse y lo guió a la recámara. Vio que necesitaba desempacar. ¿Cómo había acumulado tantas cosas? —No te preocupes, te ayudaré a desempacar.

—¿Podemos tener sexo? —dijo Lou.

—Cuando quieras, pajarito. Pero qué acerca, tú sabes. —Harry señaló su abdomen.

—No puedo quedar embarazado si yo te jodo —le sonrió traviesamente.

—Cierto.

—Inclínate, bebé.

Harry gruñó. —¿Debería de ofenderme?

—No, voy a amarte bien —Lou bromeó y entonces se giró, moviendo su trasero hacia su pareja. Los ojos de Harry instantáneamente se llenaron de lujuria. Su pareja empezó a jadear. Lou pensó que eso era divertido.

Harry se dirigió a la puerta y la cerró con llave y se desnudó. El frente de los pantalones de spandex de Lou comenzaron a humedecerse instantáneamente, el presemen escurría, viendo el trasero de Lou mientras subía a la cama.

—Vamos, pájaro, muéstrame qué tan bueno puedes amarme.

Lou parpadeó. No podía creer cuánta suerte tenía. Harry era todo lo que podía querer en una pareja y un amante. Él subió a la cama. —En este momento Harry es de Lou. —Tomó su pene, mostrándole a Harry justo lo que quería.

Su pareja se rió. —Sí, señor.

🥀

Lou estaba sentado en la oficina del doctor, viendo cómo llenaba una jeringa con un líquido blanco. —Entonces, ¿me estás diciendo que si me inyectas eso, estaré seguro por los siguientes cinco años?

—Sí. Eso es lo que el príncipe me dijo —Nicholas contestó.

Lou y Harry estaban de acuerdo que no querían niños. Era lindo jugar con los niños de Heaven, pero tomar esa responsabilidad era algo que ninguno de ellos quería. No había habido debates, ambos corrieron hacia la oficina de Nicholas tan pronto como Gabby les informó que había un anticonceptivo disponible.

—Estoy listo, inyéctame.

Nicholas se reía mientras pasaba la torunda con alcohol por el brazo de Lou. —¿Estás consciente de que es la primera vez que administro esto, verdad?

—Comparado a un bebé, no me importa si me crece pelo.

—Hey —Harry hizo un puchero.

—Sabes lo que quiero decir.

—¿Ambos están seguros?— Nicholas veía de Lou a Harry.

—Inyéctalo —Harry indicó.

Ambos vieron cómo Nicholas aplicaba la inyección. Lou soltó un suspiro de alivio. —¿Eso es todo? ¿Me puedo ir ahora?

—Si, me dijeron que funciona inmediatamente.

Lou se bajó de la mesa, moviendo su feliz trasero al salir de la clínica. Harry justo detrás de él, se veía aliviado.

—Acerca de que Harry es de Lou. —Su pareja se reía mientras movía las cejas.

🥀

Dagon y Tryck apagaron el motor de sus motocicletas, colocándolas detrás de un árbol, se desnudaron y cambiaron.

Dagon recorrió el terreno de tierra tratando de captar el olor de su pareja. Las aletas de su nariz se movieron cuando olió naftalina. ¿Qué infiernos?

Tryck dio un corto ladrido, indicándole a Dagon que lo siguiera. Dagon lo hizo y vio una camisa en la tierra detrás de la casa. Gruñó, oliendo un ligero olor de su pareja en eso. Eso era de Taylor, pero ¿por qué su pareja se la había quitado y en dónde estaba sin camisa?

Dagon revisó el área, preguntándose si su pareja estaba a salvo, si estaba herido, o cuánto lo iba a castigar por huir cuando lo encontrara, porque la pregunta no era si lo encontraba, la pregunta era cuándo.

**_Fin._ **


End file.
